A Side Story
by MichaelCross
Summary: What happens when SECDEF Keller finds out Scorponok's in Afghanistan? Rated for language and lunacy.


A Side Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or FMP. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: This takes place during Chapter Five of my 'Honeymoon' story. What if Scorponok had survived the onslaught of ammunition from the A-10s and AC-130 gunship and made it from Qatar to Afghanistan underground? For more details, go to Chap 5 of 'Honeymoon'. In meantime, enjoy the show. Seriously!

Sitting at his desk, Secretary of Defense John Keller can only sigh helplessly as he reads over the reports of meteors striking Earth. It had been three months since the Mission City incident and Keller knows full well the meteors aren't meteors. But more Autobots arriving onto Earth. Two of the Autobots had even chosen the form of the V-22 Osprey. One black, one green. His reading is suddenly interrupted when a young Airman bursts into his office.

"Mr Secretary, we have an incident, sir."

"What kind, son?"

"Scorponok, sir." Keller's eyes can't help but go wide at that name. Optimus Prime had told him the name of the scorpion-shaped monstrosity that had gone after the Base's survivors.

"Where's he attacking, son?"

"Afghanistan. Only he's not attacking. He's getting his ass kicked, sir." Keller's eyes can't help but go wider in shock. Not because of the Airman's language, but the fact Scorponok is getting his mechanical hide handed to him is a shocker in itself.

"Show me, son." Following the young Airman to the Situation Room, Keller quickly waves the young man in and sees Captain William Lennox and Tech Sergeant Jerome Epps sitting and eating popcorn. "Captain, Tech Sergeant." Both men spring up at his voice and snap to attention. "As you were, gentlemen. Sitrep?"

"A Predator just happened to be in the area when it picked up the feed, sir." Lennox nods toward the screen as both men sit back down, with Keller joining them. "You can clearly see it's not going well for that Decepti-craphead." Keller can't help but chuckle in amusement at Lennox's crude description of Scorponok.

As he looks upon the screen, Keller can see four things. Scorponok getting his ass kicked, if not blown apart, and three large mechanical beings. Two of which are standing and one on the ground.

"What are those?"

"Arm Slaves, sir." Epps nods at the shocked SECDEF as he goes on. "I know. We don't use them very much in the Air Force or any other branch, but I can tell you that one Arm Slave right there, helping the one on the ground, that's an M9 Gernsback AS. It's still in the testing phase when it comes to the US Military. But that one, right there, is fully operational, sir."

"What kind is the one lying down on the ground, Tech Sergeant?"

"I'm not sure, sir. I just started reading AS Fan Magazine the other day and I've never seen anything like that one." Suddenly bursting into laughter as the other standing AS aims a shotgun-like weapon and fires at Scorponok one final time, he calls out, "Take that, you mechanical son of a bitch!"

"What about that one, Tech Sergeant?"

"Well, it seems to be based on the M9's construction, sir. Only it seems to have some kind of specialized equipment built in. If those things sticking out from it's back and shoulders are any indication, that is." Nodding toward the computers, Epps goes on. "Ever since the attack was picked up, the computers started recording. So you can watch what you missed."

"Was this pre-recorded?"

"No sir. It's happening in real-time." Lennox finishes in time to see Scorponok fall to the desert floor and move no more. "I bet Ironhide would love to see this sight."

"I bet he would as well, Captain. What the?" The screen suddenly goes white with static. A minute later, the screen comes back up. Only with a different sight on it. "Signal lost. Damn it. What happened, Tech Sergeant?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Let me see if I can rewind a bit." As he crosses to a nearby terminal, he hears Lennox and Keller right behind him. Once there, he enters the appropriate commands and routes the recorded feed into the main screen.

As all three men direct their eyes to the screen, they can see the M9 backing away from the downed AS just as a spark flies out. Both the M9 and the other unknown Arm Slaves rapidly beat their mechanical feet out of the area and take cover behind a canyon wall. Just as the reactor in the downed AS goes off.

"Mother of God. It went nuclear!"

"It would seem so, Mr Secretary."

Turning toward Lennox, Keller states, "I want them found and debriefed within 24 hours. If they're Americans, I want them brought home. All of them. They need to know what they dealt with just now. Plus, I want to shake their hands."

"As do I, sir. Anyone that can defeat a freak like that's okay in my book."

"Agreed, Captain. Tech Sergeant, get me Banachek, Simmons and Mr Whitmann. And get the two Osprey Autobots Skylift and Liftoff ready for flight." That night, Keller, Lennox and Epps fly out of DC and head for Afghanistan. With Banachek and Simmons inside Liftoff and Keller, Lennox and Epps in Skylift.

Inside Liftoff, Banachek gets a call on his phone. "Banachek here."

_"Mr Banachek, we just had a hack occur."_

"Was it the Decepticons, Maggie?"

_"__I don't know. I'll put Glen on with you. Wait one."_ A minute later, a man's voice comes up on the line.

_ "__No. This was an Earth-based algorithm__, Mr Banachek__. I managed to trace it as far as Australia when I lost the trail of the hack."_

"Okay, Glen. Any idea as to what they were after?"

_"Off-hand, I'd say they were looking for information regarding Scorponok. It could be a friendly, it could be a hostile. I don't know. I'll keep working on it, though."_

"Good man. I'll keep in touch."

_"Okay. Does the SECDEF know?"_

"Not yet. I'll contact him after I hang up. Keep me posted, Glen."

_"You got it, sir."_ With that, Banachek ends the call and calls Keller.

_"Keller."_

"Sir, there's been a hack. Glen tracked it to Australia before he lost it. It seems the hackers were after information regarding Scorponok."

_ "How much did they get?"_

"I think it'll be safe to assume they got it all, sir. Glen's working on tracing it still. I'll tell you this much that he feels for certain."

_"What's that?"_

"It's an Earth-based algorithm. But he doesn't know if it's friendly or hostile yet. I think he's hoping it's a friendly hack."

_ "I'll be hoping the same thing, Tom__. Keller out."_ With that, the call ends and Liftoff chimes in.

**"We're coming up on the coordinates recorded from the drone, gentlemen."** Simmons nods before grinning.

"Thanks, Liftoff." As Liftoff lands, Simmons looks out the window and can clearly see Scorponok's remains are scattered. "Whatever happened here was real nasty. Whatever did it certainly knows the way of the samurai." Banachek can only roll his eyes as Liftoff opens his rear door after checking for radiation and finding none.

"Come on, Simmons. We've got slag to pick up."

With that, the two former Sector 7 operatives step out of the black Osprey Autobot. Once the men reach the scattered remains, they can clearly see that Scorponok won't be making any further trouble for anyone ever again. As he sees Simmons grinning widely while looking at the main body, Banachek can't help but grin as well.

"This is going to be fun. Picking up Decepti-scrap after it gets the shit kicked out of it."

**"You read my mind, Simmons."** As Liftoff transforms into his robotic form, both men clear the way so he can look down at the 'Scourge of Cybertron's Underworld'. **"Whatever did this told him he wasn't so tough. And you say he was damaged heavily by two A-10s and an AC-130?****"** At the nods from both men, Liftoff can only mutter, **"I'd hate to get on the shit list of the guy that did this."**

"Yeah. Simmons, what caliber would you say those weapons were?"

"Offhand, I'd have to say .50 caliber and also another caliber. Maybe 57mm. But, if it is, it's an old caliber used by the Soviets in their cannons."

**"Maybe someone brought that caliber back for use. In any case, I'd both like to and hate to come across anything that fires that size round."**

"You and us all, Liftoff. Ready?"

Transforming back, Liftoff replies, **"Yeah. Let's start with the body. Use my winch so I can reel the hull in."** With that, the operation begins.

Meanwhile, as Skylift flies toward the base, his sensors pick up two bipedal machines. **"Mr Secretary, I'm picking something up on my sensors, sir."**

"What is it, Skylift?"

**"They're walking machines, sir. About as tall as Optimus is, only he's somewhat taller. Captain, could those be the Arm Slaves Tech Sergeant Epps was talking about?"**

"They could very well be. Can you give us a visual?"

**"Coming up now, sir."** As the three men watch on the monitor, they can see the two machines and note the similarities and differences on both machines. **"The white and black one appears to be more advanced than the other one. Even more, it seems to be carrying two dead and wrapped bodies in it's hands.**** While the one behind is carrying a live female of your species.****"**

"What can you tell us about the corpses the first one is carrying?"

**"****The amount of soil on them indicates they were unearthed fairly recently. Is this an Earth custom, Mr Secretary?"**

"For some people, it is. If some people are buried outside of their home country, their next of kin will usually go after the bodies and take them home. It gives them a sense of closure, if you will."

**"Aren't all people the same way, Captain Lennox?"**

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no."

**"I must admit, I find your species to be both confusing and fascinating at the same time.****"**

"I'll take that as a compliment, Skylift." Four minutes later, the green Osprey Autobot lands at the Afghanistan base for that area and all three men disembark from it. Once they get inside, they're greeted by the Commanding Officer's aide and go in.

Three minutes later, Keller starts yelling at the man. "What is wrong with you, Yancy? He told you the truth and you dared doubting him!"

"Oh, come on, John! Do you really expect me to believe a bullshit story like that? Even if you have 'proof' that confirms it?"

"Yes. So, for now, here's what you're going to do." Seeing a liquor cabinet, he nods toward it and says, "Bring out your whiskey."

"Okay. But I don't see what this has to do with court-martialing him." As he brings out the whiskey, Keller starts chuckling darkly.

"There will be no court-martial. What you're going to do, however, is toast the young man's survival, toast his fallen comrades, and give him Leave for at least three months. And it'll be done either without or after the first drink."

"You can't do that, Mr Secretary! Your place is in DC! Not here!"

Leaning toward him, Keller asks, "Is that a fact?"

Thirty minutes later, after listening to PFC Reynolds telling him all he can, Keller says, "Go get packed, soldier. You've been approved for a three month Leave and are coming with me to plead her case." As they watch PFC Reynolds head to his quarters for packing, Keller can't help but shake his head helplessly.

"I can't help but feel that young man's right, gentlemen. This is beyond my means. I know nothing about Mithril. But, if it does exist, it has some powerful and private backers."

"Glen. Glen Whitmann. He can do a search for Mithril."

"I don't think that'll work, Captain. From what I can gather, Mithril, if it does exist, prefers to operate in the shadows. Allowing people to sleep easier at night."

"Well, what about the names he told you? Surely they're real. I mean, it's not like Sousuke and Kaname Sagara are common names."

"You have a point there, Tech Sergeant. Okay, contact Mr Whitmann and have him do a search on the Sagara identity. Next of kin, wife's maiden name, her family history. All of it. And I want it yesterday." Nodding as he brings out his phone, Epps can't help but mutter indignantly.

"Why do I always get stuck with the shit jobs?" The phone rings once and is picked up on the other end.

_"Glen here."_

"Glen, this is Tech Sergeant Epps, USAF. I need you to do a search on a pair of names."

_"Okay. Go."_

"Sousuke and Kaname Sagara. The SECDEF wants the works and he wants them yesterday."

_"Okay, you'll have to spell 'em out 'cause they sound Japanese."_

"Just do an approximation routine. You know about them, don't you?"

_"Okay, okay. Let's see. Okay, I think I've got it. Sousuke Sagara, age eighteen, about to turn nineteen, employed by the Argarus Security Firm in Australia. What exactly is it I'm looking for?"_

"I'm looking for anything that mentions an anti-terrorist force named Mithril. Try the wife."

_"Okay. Here we go. Spouse's name Kaname Chidori-Sagara__. They have one child, Sousuke Jr. Her family consists of her Father Shunya and younger sister Ayame. Shunya's part of the UN. Oh, this is interesting."_

"What is it, Glen?"

_"Mr Chidori uses a bodyguard service that happens to be a subsidiary of Argarus."_

"Could Argarus be a front company? A public face for Mithril?"

_"It could be.__ I managed to trace the hack to Australia before I lost the trail.__ The only way to find out for sure is to ask Mr Chidori about Mithril."_ Three more keys are heard clacking and Glen's voice comes back with a nervous chuckle. _"Here's something you never knew for sure about Mr Chidori."_

"What is it, Glen? You sound nervous."

_"And with good reason. Mr Chidori happens to be a friend of the SECDEF."_

"Damn."

_"My thoughts exactly. I'll let you deal with the man. Later."_ Next thing Epps hears is the dial tone on his end.

"Always the shit jobs." Shaking his head as he rejoins his companions, he catches sight of Keller talking with Reynolds again. "Mr Secretary, I got some intel for you."

"Talk to me, Tech Sergeant."

"Do you know a man named Shunya Chidori?"

"Yes. We played golf at times in the past. Why?"

"It seems Mithril may somehow be connected to Mr Chidori if Glen's hunch is correct."

"Hunch? What hunch?"

"Mr Chidori uses a bodyguard service that's a subsidiary of Argarus Security."

"Argarus? I've heard of them. Good company, top notch staff."

"It gets crazier, sir. Sousuke's married to his daughter Kaname and seems to be employed by Argarus. He's almost nineteen years old, sir." Shrugging, Epps adds, "Glen thinks Argarus is Mithril's public face."

"Well then. I simply must talk with Shunya." Bringing out his phone as they walk toward the Osprey with Reynolds in tow, he says, "I hope Shunya understands what I'm asking about." Within minutes, the plane/helicopter hybrid's in the air and Keller's on the phone. Meanwhile, Epps and Lennox both talk with the sentry before all three head out in a regular Humvee to find the newest arrivals. Hoping they're Autobots.

As Lennox drives, Epps looks over back toward the female sentry and asks, "You sure you saw them heading this way, Private Thomas?"

Nodding, the young African-American woman replies, "Yes, Tech Sergeant Epps. They looked like ours, but seemed to want to leave pretty quickly all the same."

"Well, in any case, we'll find them so we can get them back home to the States."

"Why are you two so intent on finding them, sir? It's not like they're aliens or anything." The next thing she knows, both men brief her on what they know and swear her to silence. Agreeing to the silence, she asks, "Besides, who'd believe me? I'm just a Private. They'd throw me into the nuthouse!"

"You'd be surprised, Alison. You'd be surprised." With that, Private Alison Thomas nods as she gazes out toward the desert. Two hours later, she spots the vehicles she saw the previous night.

"There they are, sir! Two o'clock!"

"Okay. Good eyes, Alison. Let's go." When they reach the vehicles, they're relieved they don't even move. Until all three step out of the Humvee. When the two, an armored Humvee and a standard Abrams pull back away from them, Lennox holds up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I'm Captain William Lennox, US Army Rangers. I mean you no harm. What are your names?"

Blinking it's light's, the Abrams replies, **"I'm Warpath. Sha-bang!"** With that, the tank transforms, allowing all three to see the Autobot insignia.

The armored Humvee then replies, **"I'm Brawn."** As the Humvee transforms, Alison can't help but go weak in the knees upon seeing the same insignia as on Warpath. **"Are you alright, young human?"**

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can call me Alison, Brawn." Nodding toward Warpath, she adds, "It's nice to be able to welcome you to Earth, Brawn and Warpath."

**"Thank you, Alison. Sha-bang!"** Quirking her eyebrow incredulously, she turns toward Brawn.

"Does Warpath say that every time he finishes talking?"

**"Pretty much. Warpath loves his explosions to the point he'll include that word."**

"Ah. I see." Turning toward Lennox, she asks, "What do we do now, sir?"

"Now we get word to Optimus Prime and let him know two other Autobots have landed in Afghanistan. From there, we'll arrange it for them to come to the States with the unit. It's about due to rotate out, I think."

"Yes sir. Just one more month until we're back on American soil again."

Back at the site where Simmons and Banachek are wrapping up gathering up Scorponok's remains, Simmons shares one of his stories from before he joined the now-defunct Sector 7.

"Some guy just walked up to me and bumped into me before walking away, right? The next month, I got a cell phone bill that included a charge for a three hour call. Care to guess where the call went to, Tom?"

"No. My guess would probably be wrong. Where'd the call go to?"

"Afghanistan. Afghanistan! Before today, I didn't know what Afghanistan looked like! I wouldn't want to talk to an Afghan ass for three hours! I won't even talk to my Mother for three hours! Just a simple five minute call would suffice!"

"So what happened then?"

"I called my cell phone company and had the phone service shut off before the bill could go any further."

**"Why didn't you notice it's absence beforehand, Agent Simmons?"**

"Are you kidding me? I had cell phones coming out of my ass! All of them except that one pre-paid. It's very hard to keep track of what you have, you know."

**"That sounds very painful, Agent Simmons."** Banachek can't help but laugh at Liftoff's wording. While a stunned Simmons can only drop his jaw in shock. **"How many phones does an average person need anyway?"**

"In Simmons' case, every single one he can get his hands on at the rate he goes through them." Bringing in the last piece of Scorponok's remains, Banachek grins as he remarks, "Nothing like an honest day's worth of sweat. This is a good workout."

Meanwhile, in Skylift, Keller's conversation with Shunya Chidori was nerve-wracking at worst, uneasy at best. He then told Keller he'd call someone that'll call him right back and hung up. Sure enough, Keller gets a call back.

"Keller."

_"__American __Secretary of Defense John Keller?"_

"Yes, this is he."

_"This is Mayer__ Amitt with the Argarus firm. One of our clients just called and asked us to speak with you."_

"Good. I'm calling in regards to Mithril, Xia Yu Fan and the recent action in which two of your Arm Slaves may have been involved in."

_"Where was the supposed action at? Not that I'm acknowledging what you're asking, of course. More like I'm curious."_

"Afghanistan. The fact you're curious is confirmation enough for me. What do you know about a couple by the name of Sagara?"

_ "That reckless soldier took his wife into a hot zone? For what purpose?"_ Amitt's shocked gasp prompts Keller to smile.

"Thank you. That's all the confirmation I need. So where can I find the Sagara couple at?"

Amitt grumbles out, _"Put me with your pilot, sir. I'll call ahead to our West Pacific Fleet base to let them know you're on your way. In the meantime, I'm going to draw up paperwork for a court-martial for Lieutenant Sagara."_

"On what charge, Amitt?"

_"Endangering the life of his wife and protection assignment by taking her into a hot zone. She's a civilian and has no place in the field of battle." _

"Somehow, I think she'd disagree with you on that, Amitt. Besides, she piloted an M9 like a pro."

_"She was allowed to operate an Arm Slave?__ Wait. How'd you even know about the Arm Slave?__"_ But he doesn't get an answer back.

As Keller is taking the phone up to the vacant pilot's area, a grin on his face. Putting the phone down on the seat, he nods at the console.

"Talk to the man on the other end, Skylift. He'll tell you where to go."

**"Yes, sir."**

That night, the Osprey nears a small uncharted island. Skylift then says, **"Sir, we're coming up on the coordinates, but the island's not recorded on any of Earth's maps, sir. At all."** Next thing Skylift knows, a voice comes over his communication processors.

_"SECDEF 1, this is Merida Control. We have you on radar and you're clear to land."_

**"Merida Control, this is SECDEF 1. I copy. Coming in."**

As the Osprey prepares for landing, Keller and Reynolds see the forest disappear in favor of steel and concrete. Once the plane/helicopter hybrid stops descending and cuts it's engines, the main door opens and the first thing Keller sees is a young woman with ash blond hair and a furious look on her face.

"You've got a lot of nerve stirring up a hornet's nest in this manner, Secretary Keller."

"My apologies, young lady, but I had debriefed the young soldier that's traveling with me. When he had hesitated, I volunteered to help him in any way possible. Even if it seems to be outside my means."

"No 'seems' about it, Mr Secretary. Xia Yu Fan is a dangerous criminal trained by a terrorist mercenary and was employed by Amalgam. Both she and her younger twin sister were responsible for various acts of slaughter. Including the slaughtering of three good men that were under my command! Now you give me one good reason she should be allowed to live."

"She was truly against Amalgam, ma'am." The young woman turns toward Reynolds and nods for him to go on. "She told me, when we first met, that she and her sister had survived a civil war within their village. A war instigated by Amalgam. They were taken in by this Gauron guy and taught to be merciless fighters. I guess he felt their being orphaned was a raw deal. Much like Lieutenant Sagara's being orphaned, ma'am."

"You were there when Lieutenant Sagara's parents were unearthed?"

"Yes ma'am. I helped Mrs Sagara with the exhumation as did Hassan and Abu while the Lieutenant and Yu Fan went to see the one that had betrayed his parents." Next thing both men know, she holds up her right hand in a 'halting' gesture.

"Say no more. I read the Lieutenant's report, along with his wife's, PFC Reynolds." Sighing, the young woman adds, "This is against my better judgment, but if you truly believe Xia Yu Fan's turned over a new leaf, then she needs someone in her corner. I must caution you, however, it's a long shot. Her crimes against the planet far outweigh the good she'd briefly managed to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Next thing he knows, she gives him a soft smile.

"Welcome to Merida Island, the West Pacific Fleet Base for Mithril, PFC Reynolds, Secretary of Defense Keller. I'm Captain Teletha Testarossa. But you can call me Tessa for short." Looking toward the Osprey, she adds, "Your pilot can join us as well, Mr Secretary. There's no need for him to be shy."

"Oh, there's no pilot, Captain." Seeing her blink in bewilderment, Keller adds, "Introduce yourself, Skylift." Next thing Tessa knows, the green Osprey in front of her transforms. When it's done, she nervously backs away. "Don't worry. He's friendly."

"How can you be so sure? Lieutenant, Mrs Sagara, Miss Xia and PFC Reynolds barely won against that monstrosity."

**"If you mean Scorponok, then you'd be correct in your assessment, Captain Testarossa. But he was a Decepticon. I'm an Autobot."**

"I see. Mr Secretary, I expect a briefing by tomorrow at the latest. In the meantime, Skylift, could you please switch back to your vehicle mode until I can make sense out of it all?"

**"You've got it, Captain. Sorry for the fright."** With that, Skylift transforms back into the Osprey that had just landed on the Island Base.

'I'm definitely going to consider drinking some stronger stuff. Maybe I'll start with Melissa's favorite beer. This is just too much, too soon.' With that, she verbally says, "Follow me please, gentlemen." That said, she walks away, a little unsteady on her feet given the shock she just went through.

As the two men follow Tessa throughout the base, they catch sight of two men standing side by side, grim expressions on their faces as they snap to attention.

"Commander Mardukas, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin, this is the SECDEF of the US Military and PFC Tony Reynolds. Please show our guests to the guest barracks."

One man nods and replies, with a Russian accent, "Yes, Madam Captain. Gentlemen, follow me please." As he guides the men along, the man says, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Kalinin. Before you reach your quarters, do either of you have questions?"

"I've got one, Lieutenant Commander. The AS that kicked Scorponok's ass. What kind was it?"

"Sir, I seriously doubt the man knows what you're talking about."

"On the contrary, PFC. I read Lieutenant Sagara's report, along with that of his wife. Unless I'm mistaken, you're referring to massive machine resembling scorpion."

Nodding, Keller replies, "That I am, Lieutenant Commander."

"AS that, as you say, 'kicked Scorponok's ass', was test type machine that's still in experimental stage as some of it's technology is unstable at times."

"What is it's designation?"

"ARX-7; aka, Arbalest."

"What about the AS on the ground? The one that blew up."

"It was Chodarl-class. Equipped with same technology that Arbalest has. Only more refined."

"Huh. Sure didn't seem refined when it blew."

"That's what happens when damaged reactor feeds inactive Lambda Driver to point it overheats to critical mass. I must admit, I'm surprised you even know about existence of Arm Slaves, Mr Secretary."

"I have a friend with a hobby to go with his love of gadgets. It seems he once saw a copy of AS Fan, translated in English no less, and grabbed it up. It seems he was dumbstruck by what he saw inside it." Suddenly, Kalinin stops, with Keller barely stopping in time. "What gives, sir?"

"We've reached guest quarters. These are doors allowing entry and exit to rooms. Ones with card in reader are unoccupied. Others, occupied. You're only staying for one day, correct?"

"Yes sir." Keller can only nod with Reynolds' statement as they find the doors.

"Then I shall leave you to rest, gentlemen. I'll be along to wake you at 0830 in time for tribunal." Before Kalinin can walk away, he catches sight of a worried Reynolds. "PFC Reynolds?"

"Sir, what do you think Yu Fan's chances are of getting a second chance?"

"Slim to none, PFC. And that is my honest opinion." With that, he walks away, leaving a trembling Reynolds and a stunned SECDEF staring after him.

"Boy. That's harsh."

"Yeah. But I guess it's because he's required to be. He's a veteran of the Afghan wars. Much like Sousuke is." Reynolds looks at the man and nods. "No matter what, I'm standing in her corner. Even if they put her to death. The last thing I want her to see is my face, reassuring her, sir."

The next day, a big surprise comes. Xia Yu Fan does die, but not in the conventionally usual sense. Meanwhile, Keller takes Tessa aside for a quick word while Sousuke and Kaname head for his quarters on the island base to have time for each other and get their civilian clothes on before their flight to Moscow.

"Okay, Mr Secretary. You clearly did not ask me to join you for tea. Something tells me you wish to discuss the machine that Lieutenant Sagara had defeated using Arbalest. Along with discussing Skylift and his origins."

"Indeed, Captain. Do you recall the base attack in Iraq? Where the entire base was destroyed."

"Yes. It was a true fiasco, Mr Secretary."

"You're putting it mildly, Captain. But here's the nitty gritty of it. There are two factions of robotic beings on this planet. They've been fighting for far longer than mankind's been in existence. They are known as Autobots and Decepticons. They came from a distant planet known as Cybertron. The one Arbalest had defeated was a Decepticon named Scorponok. Skylift, as he said, is an Autobot."

As Keller goes on, Tessa finds herself liking it even less and more at the same time. Less because of the potential for more conflict. More because she gets the chance to meet an alien race that could prove to be friendly. Friendly as Skylift has turned out to be so far.

As she looks around the hangar, Xia Yu Fan, aka Mei Ling Reynolds, is startled when she feels a set of arms around her midsection.

"Taking it all in still, Yu?" Relaxing upon hearing the voice, Yu nods her head before falling back into Tony's arms. "I know. It came to be a shock for me as well. I thought you were a goner for sure."

"I'd expected it. Not a chance to redeem myself." Tilting her head back to look at him, she adds, "I guess this is where my path to redemption begins."

"Maybe for you. To me, it started when you hesitated in breaking my neck when we first met." Smiling when Yu Fan does, he gives her a kiss. "Know what I was thinking when you told me you had the chance to kill me, but didn't?"

"No. What were you thinking?"

"Dying at the hands of a beautiful woman. That'd be a great way for one to die."

Giggling lightly, she says, "Remind me to kill you later. When we're old and grey, fighting over our dentures."

"I've got a crazier idea. Let's just shoot each other at that age." Her giggle has him chuckling.

"That is crazy. Crazier than what I have in mind."

"Well, as the Great Gonzo would say, 'the crazier, the better'." Yu Fan's laughter starts up again. Just as Sousuke, Kaname and Tessa walk up to them. "Oh, hey guys. You didn't have to come see us off."

"Oh yes we did." Tessa looks over at Yu Fan and smiles, adding, "You've got some leave time, as a new member of Mithril. Your call sign when you're on duty is Urzu 7. Urzu 1, Lieutenant Sagara, will be your wingman in the field when it comes to the AS."

"Understood, Captain." Next thing they know, Keller comes walking up to them.

"Okay guys, ready to go?" As Yu Fan nods, Reynolds does as well. Turning to Tessa, he says, "We look forward to working with you in the future, Captain Testarossa."

"Likewise, Mr Secretary. Hopefully, Amalgam won't get their hands on any of the materials you told me about."

"Materials, Madam Captain?"

"Need to know basis, Lieutenant Sagara. You don't need to know. At least not just yet anyway."

Inwardly, Tessa can't help but shudder at the thought of a group like Amalgam getting hold of Decepticons. As all three watch Keller, Yu Fan and Reynolds board Skylift, Tessa gives the holographic pilot a nod. Within three minutes, the green VTOL aircraft lifts off of the ground and flies away.

In the States, a freshly arrived Lennox and Epps are walking toward a black Topkick that's been waiting for them to come back ever since their departure from Andrews Air Force Base.

**"About time you guys showed up. I was tempted to roll onto a C-130 heading for Afghanistan to come after you."** Not detecting Keller's presence, the voice then asks, **"Where's Mr Keller at?"**

"He went to help a young soldier with a problem of the heart."

**"If he needed surgery, he could have brought him home."**

"Not that kind of problem, Ironhide. It seems he fell in love with a young assassin he met in Afghanistan. SECDEF thought he could help."

**"What kind of help did Mr Keller think he could provide?"**

"I guess he felt he could negotiate with Mithril or something."

**"Mithril?"**

"Yeah. It's an anti-terrorist strike force."

**"Hmm. Optimus should be informed about this."**

"Indeed. Especially if this other bunch is as bad as I think it is."

**"What other bunch?"**

"Amalgam. I guess you could say they're the human version of the Decepticons."

**"It certainly sounds like them."** Next thing they know, Epps' phone rings.

"Epps."

_"Tech Sergeant. We're heading home. All three of us."_

"You've got her? You've got Xia Yu Fan with you?"

_"Yes and no. She's now named Mei Ling Reynolds. It's part of a new life deal that Mithril had struck up. They decided the best way to punish her is to redeem herself and to have children."_

"I see, sir. When do you expect to arrive?"

_"Tomorrow night, tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Put me with Lennox, please."_

"Sure sir. Wait one, please." Cupping his hand over the mouthpiece, he whispers, "They've got her. They're en route right now and should be here by sometime tomorrow. SECDEF wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Accepting the phone as he pulls the Topkick out onto the pavement, he says, "Lennox."

_"Captain, how much room do you have at your place?"_

"We've got some room. Sarah and I want a big family, so we have ample room to start with."

_"Great. Can you put up a newlywed couple?"_

"Yeah sure. She isn't going to do anything drastic, is she?"

_"No, she isn't. But she'll start off fresh with a new start."_

"Okay, sir. I'll call ahead to Sarah and let her know the basics. I just hope she's ready to meet Ironhide."

**"I take it you're speaking about the assassin."**

"That I am, Ironhide. She's on her way with her new husband to start her new life. Mr Secretary, would it be possible to speak with her?" Keller's laughter causes Lennox to lightly chortle himself. Especially due to the next reply.

_"Not at the moment. She and PFC Reynolds just went into the lavatory to join the 'mile-high club'.__ Skylift hasn't stopped shaking __in disgust __since.__"_

"I see, sir. We'll see you tomorrow." As he ends the call, Lennox shakes his head and hands it back to Epps. "Get ready, 'Hide, 'cause I don't think you're going to like what I have to say."

**"Try me, Captain."**

"Okay. Here's the gist of it. We've got houseguests moving in with us until they get a place of their own. One's a former assassin and the other's the soldier she met. They just got hitched it seems. Contact Optimus and let him know he may want to introduce himself when the time to arrives."

Ironhide only has one thing to say. **"Slag!"** Epps and Lennox both smile and chuckle. **"What's so amusing?"**

"We didn't get a chance to tell you yet, Ironhide. We found two more Autobots in Afghanistan."

**"Which ones?"** Smiling, Epps takes the opening.

"Warpath and Brawn. Warpath's an Abrams and Brawn's a Humvee. Both in desert tan. They'll be in the States by next month as the unit they're staying with is due to rotate out at that time."

**"Oh, it's been eons since I last fought with them****. When did they arrive**** over there****?"**

"Off-hand, I'd say the same day the soldier and the assassin met."

**"No good can come of this."**

"How about this bit of news to brighten your day, Ironhide? Scorponok's no more. Courtesy of a Mithril warrior."

**"I feel somewhat better, but I still don't feel any good will come from a 'former' assassin coming to live with you. Way I see it, once an assassin, always an assassin."**

Needless to say, the next day is very tense. As Ironhide waits on the tarmac at Nellis AFB, Lennox, in his Class As, sits in the driver's seat and talks with Sarah on the phone.

"Skylift should be landing any time now, honey."

_"Okay, Will. Annabelle and I'll be waiting."_ Next thing Lennox knows, he hears Skylift approaching. _"Sounds like they're arriving, honey."_

"Yeah. See you at home. Bye." As the Osprey gets ready to land, Lennox moves Ironhide to keep the Autobot to keep from getting damaged. "Remember, Ironhide, they're not ready to know about you guys just yet."

**"I know, Lennox. Just for the record, though."**

"I'm listening."

**"I still think this is a slaggin' bad idea.**** Letting an assassin that claims to have 'reformed' to get close to you could result in you, Sarah, Annabelle or even PFC Reynolds to lose your spark. I perused her file, at least what there was of one. She and her sister both ****extinguish****ed numerous human sparks.****"**

"I know. I'm not all that thrilled either, Ironhide. But a soul needs a chance to right wrongs it's incurred in the past. That's what she's going to do. Try to right her wrongs."

**"The only**** true**** way to punish her wrongs is to extinguish her spark."**

"I think she'll disagree with you on that one, Ironhide. There were extenuating circumstances of sorts." As the plane pulls to a stop, Lennox exits the massive truck and pats the doorframe. "Here goes."

As Keller opens the main door to keep up Skylift's appearances of a normal aircraft, Yu Fan can see a Caucasian man wearing US Army Class As and a tan beret with Captain's bars on it.

"Mei Ling Reynolds, aka Xia Yu Fan?"

"Yes, I am."

"Welcome to America. I'm Captain William Lennox. You and your husband will be staying with myself and my family until the two of you can find your own place. Any questions?"

"None at the moment, sir."

"Good. Let's mount up!" Yu Fan can only giggle as she and Tony exit the plane together. Exiting toward their new life together.

As they walk toward the truck on the tarmac, she can't help but feel a mild sense of intimidation emanating from the truck. Mildly, along with curiously incredulous.

"I now have a question, Captain Lennox. What the heck is that? A pickup on steroids?" Lennox can't help but guffaw. For an instant, she can swear she sees the truck shaking itself. Shaking itself in amusement.

"No, Yu Fan. This is Ironhide. He's always been big."

**'To say the least!'**

"I see. The name fits him." Blinking in surprise, she then shakes her head. "Okay, this must be an American thing when it comes to naming vehicles. I can adjust." With that, Yu Fan and Tony go toward the back to put their luggage into the bed and Lennox gets into Ironhide.

As the lithe former assassin approaches the tailgate, notices a face within the paintjob. Reaching forward with her fingers, she can feel the ridges of the face.

'Interesting. Block-like facial pattern. You'd have to actually feel it before seeing it. But, I can't help as if I'd encountered it before.' Shrugging it off, she hefts her bag into the bed and helps Tony with his bag. When they're done, they go to the right rear door and try opening it. Only to have difficulty because the rear door won't open.

Curious, Tony asks, "Captain, is the door locked?"

"Yeah, hold on." Under his breath, he says, "Ironhide, let them in. Let them in now or I'll have Ratchet take away your cannons next time we see him." Wordlessly, the lock knob pops up, allowing the door to open. "Good boy."

As the young couple starts climbing into the back, Tony helps Yu Fan by hoisting her up as she could swear the truck was heightening itself to keep her out of it.

Still under his breath, Lennox yells, "Ironhide, this isn't funny!" At the moment, Ironhide is disinclined to agree. To him, it's pretty damn funny.

Growling lightly, Yu Fan then turns to face Tony and has him get onto his knees so she can get onto his shoulders. Thing is, she's wearing a short blue skirt, allowing Tony a view of her crotch area. His eyes can't help but bug out at how close she was to his lips. Along with her lack of underwear.

Ironhide tries heightening himself again, but finds he can't as he'd reached his limits. Allowing Yu Fan to hoist herself up onto the rear seat. Once she's up there, she reaches down to help Tony up, only to see him lightly drooling.

"Liked what you saw?" At his mute nod, she giggles and reaches down to take his hand. "Come on. I'll help you up, honey."

"Thanks. Man, this guy's huge." She can only nod and giggle as she starts pulling him up.

**'Okay, if she wants to help him up, I'll 'help' her help him up!'**

Just as Yu Fan starts pulling Tony up, Ironhide rapidly drops himself down, causing an alarmed look to cross both teens' faces as Tony comes flying into the back seat area. Their union is not quite starting how they hoped or expected it to be. For they both meet face to face. Or rather, head to head. Literally.

"Ouch!" Rubbing their foreheads at the same time, Yu Fan and Tony straighten themselves up and secure their restraints.

**'Hmm, the female seems to be adaptable to any situation. I wonder how she'd react to me transforming after reaching the house.'**

"Don't even think it, Ironhide." Lennox's barely audible voice is warning enough for the truck as he pulls it off of the tarmac and to home.

As the couple rides silently in the back, Yu Fan starts quietly checking over her husband's head. Satisfied he hasn't suffered any serious damage, she offers her head for him to examine. Nodding his understanding, he quietly probes her head with his fingers and starts rubbing the back of her neck.

This, in itself, starts a kissing war. With her being the victor at the end. After the 'war', Tony breaks the silence.

"Is it just me, or does Ironhide hate us?"

"Most likely it's me Ironhide hates."

"Maybe he just needs to get to know you, sweetie."

**'Fat chance of that, soldier!'**

"Perhaps. We do share at least one common trait."

**'I can't wait to hear what that is!'**

"We're all alone in this world. Ironhide's a fairly unique name. Much like my sister's and my name was."

"What was she like? Your sister, I mean."

"Yu Lan was adept at close-range battle. She favored the blade for the most part, but was also skilled at firearms usage. When I saw her dead, in the grip of Gates' AS, I felt myself die. I told that lunatic that he and Amalgam were going to die. Even if I died in the process. I failed Yu Lan and her body was destroyed."

"But Sousuke settled the score without your knowledge." Upon seeing Yu Fan smile and nod, Tony smiles back and says, "There's that smile I've come to love so much." Her giggle has Tony chuckling himself.

Meanwhile, Ironhide's thinking about Jazz's death at the hands of Megatron and Megatron's consequential defeat at Sam Witwicky's hands. **'That's something we have in common right there! Jazz was a skilled close-quarters fighter, but he was outmatched by Megatron. Sam defeated Megatron by giving him what he wanted. Right in the s****park chamber! In relation to Yu Fan****, I just replace myself with her, Jazz with Yu Lan, Megatron with Gates and Sam with ****this ****Sousuke**** guy****!'**

Deciding to contact Optimus Prime, he does so, not seeing a certain black and white Saleen behind him. **'Ironhide to Optimus Prime. Do you copy, sir?'**

** "I'm here, Ironhide. Report."**

** 'I'm on my way back to the Lennox house and have someone for you to meet. She could or could not become a valuable ally in the near future.'**

** "That makes no sense at all, Ironhide. Clarify."**

** 'Yes sir. She's a former assassin that worked for a group named 'Amalgam'. Only she turned out to be a double agent of sorts and went up against Amalgam.'**

** "What was the result of that confrontation?"**

** 'She lost, sir. On top of that, her sister's spark was ****previously ****extinguished by Amalgam agents. She tried settling the score, but didn't succeed. An agent with a different group settled it for her without her knowledge, sir.'**

** "I see. The name**** of the Agent**** And her name?****"**

** 'Sousuke, sir. I don't know the last name. Sorry.**** As for her name, ****she has two. The private one is**** Xia Yu Fan**** while the public one is Mei Ling Reynolds.****'**

** "Don't worry, Ironhide. I'll contact Secretary Keller and find out more information.**** As for her, I'd like to meet her.****"**

** 'Okay, Optimus.'** Suddenly, his rear sensors pick up the Saleen. Just as it's lights turn on. **'Barricade's right behind me, sir.'**

** "Maintain cover, Ironhide. It could be a car that looks like him."**

** 'Understood, sir. Ironhide waiting.'** As Ironhide pulls to the side, the Saleen pulls by and turns off it's lights.

As the car goes by, Yu Fan can see two things you'd never expect on a Patrol car. Not even in her past life when she went to America on assignments with Yu Lan at times. A purple face, sinister in appearance, near the front fender. And the words 'To Punish and Enslave' just above the rear fender. She can also see the number '643' on it.

"Huh. Must be a joke of some kind. Not a very funny one, though." She can only nod in agreement with Tony's assessment as the car rolls by. When neither teen feels the truck moving, Tony looks toward Lennox and sees him shaking in anger. "Captain, you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine, son. That car that just went by?" At their nods, he goes on. "That one's bad news. Even worse than you were in your past life, Yu Fan."

"He was brutal in killing?"

"Sort of. He likes tormenting his victims. You, and your sister both, killed your victims quickly. Right?"

"Yes. Sensei taught us that some people are to be killed quickly. Up to the point where they don't even see it coming. Others, suffering. Like those in Amalgam should."

"Huh. A psycho with scruples. Who'd have thought?" Ironhide revs his engine in agreement with Lennox's assessment as he pulls back out onto the pavement.

"If you choose that assessment, it may well be correct. But he was the closest thing Yu Lan and I had to a Father. When our village was destroyed in a civil war started by Amalgam, we were the only survivors. Sensei found us and taught us to prepare ourselves for revenge. He even taught us to use seduction to lull the Amalgam guards into a false sense of security. The night we broke away from Amalgam, we put the lessons to good use. They never saw it coming."

"I thought you said Amalgam agents should suffer, honey."

"Correct, Tony. However, the men Yu Lan and I killed were only soldiers doing their jobs. The ones we wanted to cause suffering to were higher on Amalgam's chain of command. The ones that named themselves after precious metals. Names like Gold, Silver, Iron, Cadmium, Kalium. So on."

"And no one outside or even within knows who they are in real life?"

"There are some that know, but they are primarily on the chain of command structure, Captain Lennox. Sensei was part of the chain as Mr Iron, but only to find out who Mr Gold was. Leonard Testarossa was Mr Silver."

"Testarossa? Any relation to Teletha Testarossa? Captain of Mithril's West Pacific Fleet?"

"That's correct, Tony."

"Jeez. And I thought your family was fucked up. Teletha's family's even more fucked up it seems." Yu Fan can't help but giggle as Lennox rolls his eyes.

'Kinda reminds me of what Optimus said about Megatron. About them being 'brothers' of sorts. Now that's really fucked up!' Curious, he then asks, "So what happened to Mr Silver?"

"How are you so sure something happened to him, Captain Lennox?"

"You mentioned him being Mr Silver in the past tense. So something had to have happened to him."

"I'll put it to you like this. It was very painful for him as Mrs Sagara shot him with her Desert Eagle. Repeatedly unto his death. Sousuke's Godfather pretty much shared the same fate. Only Sousuke's magnum rounds were enhanced with nitroglycerin."

An amused smile can be seen on Yu Fan's face as she recalls what Kaname had told her. "Sousuke was so angry, he put nitroglycerin into hollow-point rounds and used a majority of the same rounds on his Godfather. I would have loved to have seen that."

Lennox is stunned silly while Ironhide's processors reel with the information. **'Note to self: Don't ever make**** this****'****Sousuke****'**** character**** angry!'**

Recovering, Lennox says, "Not that I really want to know, but I'm curious. Why would Sousuke want to use nitroglycerin in his magnum rounds to kill his Godfather? And what could make him that angry to begin with?"

"To answer both questions, it was because his Godfather had murdered his parents in cold blood because they wouldn't allow him to experiment on Sousuke."

"EXPERIMENT?" At her silent nod, Lennox asks, "For what?"

"She did not tell me. I guess she felt I'd be better off not knowing. I think she's right. If it's as bad as she said it was, I wouldn't even want to know. Even if I am curious."

"I see. What kind of gun did he use anyway?"

"A semi-automatic .44 magnum Desert Eagle, just like Kaname's."

"With nitro-enhanced rounds?"

"Uh-huh."

"He's pretty damn lucky it didn't blow up with the first shot."

"I think he figured out a way to stabilize the explosive compound."

"He must've had a fun childhood. Or he did the experiments with bathtubs. Or whatever he could find. Racking up a huge bill for such things any time they'd blow up and go to pieces!" Tony and Yu Fan can't help but laugh at Lennox's comment. "Now I know I've got to meet this Sousuke guy and shake his hand. When you left the base, was he around?"

"Yes, but he was getting ready to leave for Moscow with Kaname and another Mithril warrior."

"Huh. I wonder why." At that point, Lennox sees the gravel and earth pavement of his driveway. "Here we are, you two. Your home until you can get squared away."

"Thank you. It's quite lovely, sir."

"Yep. There's Sarah."

When Sarah sees the new arrivals and hears their names, she can't help but feel there's more. For Mei's eyes are the eyes of a despondent hunter that's just recently discovered joy in life.

The next evening, after having seen the couple shooting with Lennox, she gets the former assassin to confide in her and agrees to use her true name in private while addressing Mei in public for the sake of appearances.

Two days later, in the dead of night, Yu Fan wakes up in Tony's arms and smiles softly. It had been at least three nights ago since she'd informed Tony of her pregnancy. Giving him a soft kiss, she lithely gets out of bed and puts on a shirt and a pair of shorts.

Opening the bedroom door, she looks back at her sleeping beloved and smiles softly, wondering what she did to deserve such a wonderful man. Walking through the house, she can see pictures of Lennox with Sarah and their newborn child.

'Will that be Tony and I when it comes to our children?' Putting her hand on her belly, she lightly smiles as she opens the front door and steps out onto the front porch. Leaning against a post, she's unaware of the black Topkick slowly rolling toward her until she senses it. Without even looking.

"Good morning, Ironhide."

**'Slag! She's good at what she's able to do! I was so quiet, there was no way she could have heard me!'**

Still smiling, she says, "I think we need to talk, Ironhide."

**"About what, assassin?"**

Lightly smirking, she replies, "I think we should start with the face on your tailgate and the other face on that Police car." Turning to look at Ironhide, she adds, "It's okay if I see you. After all, if you can see me, I can be afforded the same courtesy at least."

**"All right."** With that, Ironhide transforms and keeps his weapons disarmed. But keeps himself aware at all times. **"Just know this. One false move and you're vapor, assassin."**

"I believe you on that." Sitting down on a step, she asks, "What exactly are you, Ironhide?"

**"I'm an**** autonomous robotic organism.**** Autobot**** for short****. My specialty is weaponry."**

"Where'd you come from and how many Autobots are there?"

**"We came from the planet Cybertron. As for how many, are you talking on Earth or altogether?"**

"Altogether."

**"No one knows, not even Optimus Prime. But Autobots have been landing on Earth for the past couple of months, now. As of last count, there are ten Autobots at least.**** With the number growing sporadically.****"**

"Why are you here on Earth? Don't you miss Cybertron?"

** "It's true we long for our home planet, but we can't go back to revive it because the Allspark was destroyed. I'm sure it's the same with you and your village."**

"Yes. Our village was completely decimated and Amalgam had greatly profited." Clenching her fists in fury, Yu Fan adds, "I wish I could have seen that bastard maniac Gates and his Venom get destroyed by Arbalest. Much like I wish I could have seen Leonard die at Kaname's hands."

**"Venom? Arbalest?**** Leonard dying at Kaname's hands?****"** Ironhide's questions cause her to smile softly at the weapons specialist.

"Amalgam and Mithril's Lambda Driver-equipped Arm Slaves. Of course, the Chodarl I piloted had one as well, but I had wrought so much havoc in Hong Kong to get Amalgam's attention, I got fatigued and very sloppy. Causing my defeat. Leonard had threatened the child Kaname had carried and given birth to. With what, she didn't say. But I could tell she was furious just from the thought of whatever it was."

Curiously, she then asks, "What was Cybertron like?"

**"For a time, it was peace****ful and just****. But Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, got power-mad and decided to take the Allspark for himself. That was when the war that ravaged our planet began. Both sides fought, incurring and suffering losses with every fight. Optimus made the decision to send the Allspark into space. Megatron was furious. He was so furious, he took it out on Bumblebee, our scout."**

"What became of Bumblebee?"

**"He survived, but his vocal processors were badly damaged. Rendering him unable to communicate verbally."**

"He's lucky to have survived. Has he been located yet?"

**"Yes. In fact, he was the first Autobot to reach Earth."**

"Did you know about Earth's existence already? Is that how the Allspark wound up here?" Much to her surprise, Ironhide chuckles.

** "To answer your second question, when the Allspark was sent out into space, Optimus had no idea where it would wind up. He figured anywhere except near Megatron would be good enough. But Megatron turned out to be a tenacious searcher. He detected the energy from the Allspark coming from Earth and went after it."**

"So he beat Bumblebee here."

**"Yes. But, here's the kicker. As he was entering Earth's atmosphere, the magnetic waves had messed up his telemetry because he didn't put himself into a proto-form format. He wound up crashing into what would later become the Arctic Circle.**** He was frozen in place for many centuries.****"**

Yu Fan can't help but chuckle out, "I guess he didn't expect to get such a chilly reception when he arrived." Ironhide can't help but chuckle along at the former assassin's wisecrack.

**"To say the least. Fast forward to 1897, same place. The Witwicky expedition, headed by Captain Archibald Witwicky, was stuck in the Arctic Circle when an accident occurred. Captain Witwicky**** found Megatron and**** accidentally activated ****his telemetry. In turn, Archibald'****s optics were fried out, rendering him blind. His glasses, however, were imprinted with a map of the Allspark's location."**

"What happened with Captain Witwicky?"

**"He was committed to a mental institution and declared insane. And no one listened. At least not until Sector 7 learned about him. They knew he was telling the truth and was not insane. But, they were a clandestine agency, much like Mithril and Amalgam are, I'm sure. So, decidedly for his protection, he was kept locked away. He died years later, branded as a lunatic. With the horrible truth**** of what lied ahead for Earth**** never having been revealed."**

"I guess some secrets are so important, Sector 7 was willing to sacrifice an innocent victim's reputation." Blinking, she asks, "What was lying ahead for Earth in Captain Witwicky's opinion?"

**"Basically, it was our war, your world. Captain Witwicky was right. Years later, Bumblebee had landed after detecting the Allspark. He scanned an old 70s model Camaro and started making his way. Somehow, he'd learned about the Witwicky name and accessed your planet's primitive computer system. No offense."**

Giving him a reassuring smile, Yu Fan replies, "None taken, Ironhide. I guess, to you, Earth's computer system back in the days when Bumblebee first arrived would be kinda primitive." Stretching out her arms, she says, "Let me see if I can figure the rest out. Years later, Sam Witwicky meets up with you guys, finds the Allspark and Megatron gets his just desserts. Does that sound about right?"

"More or less." Jumping at Lennox's voice, she's relieved when Lennox says, "Sit on back down, Mei."

"Sure. Thanks." Lennox nods as he sits beside her. "You know you can use my true name, Captain Lennox."

"Nah. If your public name's to be utilized in the future, you'll have to hear it more often until it becomes a second you."

"I see." Once they're comfortable, Mei asks, "Did I leave anything out, guys?" Ironhide nods and decides to fill her in.

**"When he first acquired Bumblebee from a cheesy car sales operation, Sam didn't even know about our war. It wasn't until after Barricade attacked him did he find out about the Autobots and Decepticons."**

"Barricade?"

Lennox asks, "Remember that Saleen the other day on our way here, Mei?" At her nod, Lennox adds, "That was Barricade."

"But, it was a Police car."

**"Mei, remember that Barricade's a Decepticon. If you're ****a Decepticon, intent on ****deceiv****ing**** a primitive, in your opinion, species**** to ultimately betray their trust****, what would be the easiest way to do so?"**

"Their trust?" Her eyes going wide, she goes on. "That's why he chose to pose as a Police car. They're the ultimate receivers of trust any human can give and get." At Ironhide's nod, 'Mei' scowls and adds, "If I was fit for combat right fucking now, I'd use an M9 to beat the crap out of him for making a mockery of the colors of that car."

Ironhide and Lennox can't help but picture Mei using an M9 to clobber Barricade. Only Ironhide thinks he has the wrong idea and finds himself curious about something.

**"Is the M9 a type of Arm Slave?"**

"Yes. Why? What were you expecting?"

**"I was picturing ****you using ****the letter and number of the English language beating Barricade's spark out of him."** Much to his surprise, Mei bursts out laughing, with Lennox right behind her. Her laughter soon gets to the point where she's shedding tears of mirth.

"Oh Ironhide!" Getting herself back under control, Mei adds, "You may want to listen as I tell you about how Tony and I met after I finish hearing your story."

**"Okay. Any questions so far?"**

"Actually, I am curious. What is the spark, anyway? You mentioned Barricade's spark and it prompted my curiosity."

**"It is our life force, our personality and soul. Every one of us has sparks. Even Megatron had one."** Giving 'Mei' a grimace, he adds, **"You have a spark as well,**** Xia**** Yu Fan. You may not go by that name any more, but it's the spark you came into existence with. Your children will have sparks of their own."**

"You know?"

**"Know what?"**

"That I'm pregnant." That alone stuns Ironhide and causes Lennox to smile. "I just found out the other day before we left Mithril's West Pacific Ocean Fleet Base."

**"But, you and Tony just met."** Suddenly scowling, he asks, **"Were you pregnant before you met him?"** Much to his surprise, she and Lennox start chuckling.

"No, Ironhide. They're both his." Upon seeing him frown in confusion, she goes on. "About ten days ago, I woke up from a year-long coma in Hong Kong. I'd been defeatedGates' AS and Yu Lan's body was destroyed by the detonation of his AS the previous year. When I woke up, I saw tubes sticking everywhere outside of me. Along with a familiar face. A familiar face on someone I'd never met before."

Tears of regret starting to come out, she goes on. "She helped me when I was at my weakest to get me back into shape. She told me about Sousuke and Kaname getting married and their departure on their honeymoon in the past month. All the good things she did for me and do you know how I thanked her? I broke her neck, giving her a quick death. Another 'spark', in your terms, I had erased with my bare hands."

"Why?"

"It was the will of Sensei, Captain Lennox. He wanted Kaname dead, along with Sousuke. Including anyone that may resemble her in any way. Leaving her home, I made my way to an Amalgam-controlled facility, where I knew an Arm Slave like the one I'd piloted was being stored. For the next three days, I got myself back into piloting shape. From there, it took me two days to reach Afghanistan. Moving only during the night and resting during the day, with the ECS in constant use."

"ECS?"

"Electronic Camouflage System, Captain Lennox. One of the products of Black Technology."

**"Why go to Afghanistan when you could have ambushed the couple at home upon their return from their honeymoon?"**

"Because it's where Sousuke had started his career as a fighter as an eight year old boy. It's also where Sensei first encountered him. It's also where Sousuke shot him in the head."

**"Typically, a shot into your processing center would nullify the spark**** as well****. How'd he survive?"**

"Sensei had a metal plate in his head from a previous injury. It deflected the bullet, leaving a scar on his forehead. Sensei didn't much like Sousuke after that. So, he ordered that once Kaname was dead, Sousuke was to die. It was originally my intent to kill two at one fell swoop. When they'd least expect it. Little did I know I'd meet the man that ultimately changed my life. Changed me for the better."

"Tony." At her nod, Lennox drapes an arm around her shoulders and squeezes her gently to him. "It's funny how life throws curve balls our way."

"Yes. I agree." Looking up at Ironhide, she sees him smiling softly. "So what happened next, Ironhide?"

**"Sam met us, learned about the Allspark and the truth about his ****paternal ****ancestor.**** He was captured by Sector 7 because of an earlier incident involving Bumblebee from before Sam even knew about it."** Ironhide can't help but rumble out a chuckle at the thought of Sam thinking of Bumblebee as 'Satan's Camaro' at that time. **"We helped him and Mikaela escape and Bumblebee lubricated one of the Sector 7 Agents."**

Shaking to control her threatening giggles, 'Mei' asks, "When you say 'lubricated', do you mean as in…?"

**"Yes."** That reply has her in stitches once again.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that! That must have been a sight to see!"

"Hey, I miss anything?" Turning around, Mei can see a groggy Tony yawning as he joins them. Tony then takes a bleary-eyed look at Ironhide and says, "Hi, big robot." He then puts his head onto Mei's shoulder, prompting her to smile, and falls back to sleep.

Before he eyes snap back open and he starts freaking out. "Big robot!" Not watching where he's going, Tony runs headfirst into a porch-post. The resultant 'thud' causes Ironhide, Mei and Lennox all to wince.

**"Oh, he's going to feel that in the morning.****"** Mei and Lennox can't help but nod in agreement with the Autobot as they go to Tony's side. As she gets to her husband's side, Mei checks for his pulse and is relieved to find on.

"He's okay. He just has a mild concussion. He should wake up later in the day."

**"He reminds me of Ratchet when his head made contact with the power lines at the Witwicky place. Only he felt it was tingly and said we should try it. I told him it looked like fun." **Mei can only giggle as she places Tony's head into her lap and lovingly strokes it.

"Not everyone is made like Ratchet, I gather." Curious, she then asks, "Who is Ratchet?"

**"Our Medical Officer and Optimus Prime's second in command."**

"He must be pretty busy to have all those duties to perform."

**"It was due to battlefield necessity."**

"Why? What happened?"

"Jazz, Optimus Prime's First Lieutenant, was torn in half by Megatron. The poor guy was so outmatched, he never stood a chance."

"I take it you saw it happen, Captain Lennox."

"Yeah. I also saw Ironhide carrying Jazz's remains toward Optimus." Mei's hands can't help but fly to her mouth in shock. "I know. I felt the same way inside. We may have come from different worlds, but we share similarities with them. But the Decepticons don't see it that way. They only care about victory. No matter who dies. Or how."

"That explains Ironhide's behavior those days back. He felt I was as bad as the Decepticons because of what my sister and I did." Ironhide gives her a nod and sighs.

**"I'm sorry I saw you in that light, Mei."**

"No apologies needed, Ironhide. If I'd been in your position, I wouldn't trust so easily either." Looking down at Tony and smiling, she asks, "Who'd have thought an assassin like me could have her whole life and world changed overnight? Along with fall in love with someone she'd once considered a weak enemy? What are the odds?"

**"I'm going to give you some advice, free of charge. Ready?"** At her nod, Ironhide says, **"Don't ever let Perceptor hear you ask that.**** He'll give you a long-winded speech about variables, statistics, blah, blah, blah. It tends to get annoying when he can't get to the point right off the bat."** Mei can't help but giggle again as she nods her agreement.

"Yeah. The only thing that'll do is annoy me to the point of threatening to eliminate his spark, just to get him to get to the point and shut up afterward."

**"Exactly. Perceptor may be a bona fide yakker, but he's also a skilled analyst and strategist. Without him back in the war on Cybertron, we might not be having this conversation right now."** Giving her a smile, he adds, **"I hope you do get to meet him. Much like I hope he learns to make briefings brief. But, it'll probably be another few eons for him to do so."**

Smiling happily, Mei replies, "I'll look forward to it. If you like, I can pray his spark's intact still."

**"I'm sure the Matrix would appreciate that."**

"Um, isn't that a movie?" Ironhide and Mei both turn toward Lennox before they start laughing mirthfully. "What?"

The next morning, Tony groggily opens his eyes, only to close them again upon wincing at the bright sunlight. "How're you feeling, honey?" Smiling upon hearing his wife's voice beside him, he turns to give her a tender kiss. When he does, he feels her lower lips meeting with his member's tip.

"I'm feeling okay, with a fine naked woman in bed with me. But I had a weird as hell dream last night."

"Oh? What happened?"

"In the dream, I woke up and you weren't beside me. I got up and walked around until I heard voices from outside. I saw Captain Lennox sitting down beside you and you were both laughing. Then I saw a big, bad-ass looking robot. Big as shit. Thinking I was dreaming, I closed my eyes upon putting my head down on your shoulder. Next thing I knew, I flipped. It was so bad, I knocked myself out when I wasn't watching where I was going."

Wincing, Yu Fan replies, "That sounds painful."

"Yeah. I'll be lucky if there isn't an egg on my melon from that dream. It was so real." Opening his eyes fully, he sees his wife's face with a warm smile on her lips and mirth in her eyes. "What?"

"Since when do you have something from poultry on a piece of fruit, Tony?"

"Oh, very funny." Grazing her nude breast before giving her a light tickle to her abdomen, he grins upon hearing her giggle. Stopping the tickle, he kisses her and adds, "I'll be right back. I gotta hit the latrine."

"Okay. But don't hit it too hard." Giggling while Tony chuckles and gets to the doorway, she adds, "You can't tickle me from there, you know."

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm going to tickle you when I come back to bed." Without further comments, Tony heads into the nearest bathroom, barely missing his wife's mirth-filled laughter from their room. As he does his morning business, he thinks about the dream and finds it absurd.

"Big robot! Must've been something I ate last night. Yeah." Deciding to check the mirror to see if he needs to shave, he does so. Only to see a large welt on the side of his head in the reflection. Hearing his wife still giggling in their room, he quietly asks, "It was a dream? Right?"

Back in the room, a nude Yu Fan lightly snickers as she gets out of the bed and stretches before putting her shirt and shorts back on. Opening the window's blind, she can see Ironhide parked just in front of the porch. Seeing Tony's reflection in the window, she makes no notice of him and pretends to be surprised as he holds her from behind.

"See any eggs, honey?" Sighing in contentment as he caresses her breasts, she adds, "Hmm, someone's feeling playful right now."

"I saw you standing at the window and decided I should hold you. You looked like you needed to be held."

"I didn't require it. But I love what's happening right now." Turning her head back to kiss him, she then says, "Come on. Let's get some breakfast." Next thing she knows, his hand wanders down into her shorts and she giggles as she stops him. "We can play later, honey. For right now, I want some real food in my belly. After all, I'm eating for three now."

Reluctantly releasing her from his arms, Tony adds, "I still can't believe you're pregnant already. I mean, I know you told me about Mithril's medical technology, but this was too fast. Even the best tech on the open market requires at least a week or so before it shows."

"Well, until Mithril allows the tech onto the open market, we'll have to keep the baby news under wraps. We'll just tell them when I'm a month pregnant."

"Yeah." Giving her a grin, Tony adds, "I still can't believe the SECDEF ordered the General to give me three month's leave before we left Afghanistan." Shrugging, he quips, "Then again, who'd dare argue with the SECDEF? Other than POTUS, of course." Mei's giggling has Tony chortling as the young couple leaves the bedroom and heads for the kitchen.

Upon arrival, they see Sarah making breakfast while Lennox is holding Annabelle, baby bottle in hand. When he looks up, he smiles at Mei and looks back at Annabelle. Looking up at Mei again, he can see her smiling softly at the sight he presents.

"Wanna hold her for a bit, guys?" At their stunned expressions, he chuckles and adds, "Consider her practice for when you have your little ones." Smiling happily now, they both nod in agreement. As Mei reaches the table, she notices an article on the front page of a newspaper.

_'__B__illionaire Philanthropist Dies.'_

"Another dead fat cat." At Lennox's chortle, Mei can't help but giggle as well.

"Yeah, he may have seemed that way to your past life, Mei, but Simon Garfunkle did all he could to help the lower-class families in NYC. He was heavily into charities."

"Ah. I see." As she gets a closer look, she sees the picture of the late businessman and can't help but feel she knew him somehow. With her not liking the feeling one bit.

Noticing her sour look, Tony asks, "You okay, honey? You look like you're about to get morning sickness." Next thing he knows, she gives him a slight smirk that says, 'Watch it, buster!'.

Picking the paper up, she replies, "I'm fine, honey. I just can't help but feel I know this man's face somehow. But I can't place where."

"Well, you were an assassin. You must have read newspapers in different languages and saw him in one of them. Prompting you to call him a fat cat."

Shrugging, she replies, "Yeah, probably. But, I don't know. It may be something more. I can't help but feel I came across him in person once." Mei's ruminations are interrupted when the phone rings and Sarah goes to pick it up.

"Lennox house. Oh, hello, Mr Keller. Okay, John." Sarah's giggle has Lennox's attention. "Yes, they're all here, sir. Okay, sir. Wait one, please." Cupping her hand over the mouthpiece, she says, "Will, SECDEF's on the phone. He says it's urgent."

"Okay." Handing Annabelle to Mei, he mutters, "Keep pondering, Mei. You might get lucky."

"I will, Captain." As she holds Annabelle, she feels an urge and goes with it. "Can you say 'Amalgam is a bunch of pansies.'?" At Annabelle's giggle, she giggles as well and says, "Close enough. Yes it is."

Meanwhile, Lennox is on the phone with Keller. "Yes, Mr Secretary."

_"Have you seen the paper yet?"_

"Regarding Mr Garfunkle's death? Yes sir."

_"How about Mei? Has she seen it yet?"_

"Yes sir, she has. She commented 'another dead fat cat' and I let it go at that."

_"The NSA's gotten a hot lead through a wiretap."_

"What kind of lead, sir?"

_"Amalgam."_

"Whoa. For a covert terror organization, they're practically advertising their existence for everyone to know about."

_"That's not all. Do you recall the incident in Metro? Involving Team Hawk__, Mithril__ and the Sho-Da-Kah?"_

"Yes sir. Team Hawk and Mithril had kicked the Sho-Da-Kah's ass there, along with nailing Osama bin Laden. With the help of that particular city's guardian angel, no less."

_"It's bigger than expected. The NSA managed to get a transcript, but it was mostly garbled, with the key words 'Sho-Da-Kah' and 'Team Hawk' in the criteria. Amalgam and Mithril just happened to show up."_

"I see, sir. So, what does the death of Mr Garfunkle have to do with the NSA tap?"

"Mr Garfunkle was Mr Gold." Will turns at the voice and sees Tony holding Mei, with Annabelle in her arms still and tears streaming down her face. "He was there, at our village in China. He was finishing meeting with the elders of our village and came out smiling. Yu Lan and I both saw him, but merely shrugged it off. Two days later, the war erupted and he was there in the middle of it all. Drinking his coffee while seated."

"Are you sure, Mei?"

"Yes, Captain. Even more, when the war had ended, he smiled and mentioned that 'Amalgam will be greatly pleased by this result'. He then drove away in his car, leaving Yu Lan and I alone. A day later, Sensei found us. He was appalled at the devastation. In turn, he took us with him and began our education for revenge." Her voice breaking down, she begins sobbing as Tony holds her gently to him.

"Did you get that, Mr Secretary?"

_"I did, Captain. How's she holding up right now?"_

"With Tony holding her, I think she'll be alright." Shaking his head in empathy for the young woman, he asks, "Do you think his own family knew, sir?"

_"I highly doubt that aspect, but it should be looked into discreetly. In the meantime, once Mei's regained her composure, ask her if she knows about Amalgam's procedures when it comes to public facades."_

"Yes, sir." Seeing Mei gently holding Annabelle still, with tears falling still, he asks, "Mei, how much do you know about Amalgam's procedures when it comes to public appearances?"

"Very little. Yu Lan and I were contracted assassins, nowhere near the loop. Aside from Leonard, Gates and Sensei, of course. Sensei had managed to get the both of us close enough to Silver and Kalium to learn their operating habits. However, Leonard kept himself at a distance with very little physical contact. Any time he'd wished to communicate with us, he would do so by phone."

"What about Gates? What was he like?"

"He was like Sensei, only crazier. But he also had a keen tactical sense in regards to the battlefield." Looking back at Tony, she adds, "I'm only glad you weren't there at that time, Tony. He'd have killed you without hesitation."

"An insane tactician that gets his jollies by killing. What're the odds?" Mei can't help but giggle at Tony's sarcastic question while Lennox and Sarah chuckle.

"That's not even the worst of it." Lennox and Sarah both look at each other before Sarah takes the opening.

"Why's that, Mei?"

"When we killed the Balik Military in a massacre at the stadium, Gates started singing 'Ave Maria'. You'd have never heard a more beautiful song being butchered at a scene of a brutal butchering."

"He was that bad, honey?"

"Yes, Tony. He was. Even more, upon realizing all the Balik soldiers were dead, he started yelling and screaming about not getting paid. A soldier within Amalgam's ranks started reminding him that he'd given the order to slaughter them wholesale. That soldier had his brains blown out and Gates started yelling at his corpse."

Shaking her head incredulously, she finishes by saying, "When he realized the soldier couldn't listen due to being dead, he freaked out. Calling it another 'senseless killing' and he couldn't go on. Yu Lan called him an idiot and he threatened her next. We both hated working for that man as he was completely unpredictable. You never knew what he'd do next."

"Forget unpredictable. That guy sounds like he was a total loon. That or he needed a prescription for powerful tranquilizers to get his mood swings under control."

"That would be an apt description, Mrs Lennox." Suddenly smirking, she adds, "I seriously doubt tranquilizers of any grade would have worked on him, for that matter. He thrived on action and chaos. When we were in Nanking, at the beginning of the incident, he was yelling like a commentator. Calling the drive from the meeting hall to the Nanking Tunnel the 'Nanking Grand Prix'. Before one of my Savage's spent ammunition shells hit his head, he managed to yell out, 'And the crowd goes freakin' nuts!'."

"Something was freakin' nuts and it certainly wasn't the crowd." Mei can't help but giggle at Lennox's comment as she knows just how right he is. "He sure sounds like a prime candidate for a Darwin Award, that's for sure. Of course, he'd probably be disqualified."

"What is a Darwin Award, Captain? I heard Tony mentioning it to the Taliban goons that happened upon our meeting place." Liking the grin on Lennox's face, she adds, "This should be good."

"Indeed. The Darwin Awards celebrates those that improve the gene pool. By removing themselves from it. They either die by the dumbest ways imaginable or they get themselves hurt to the point they can't reproduce. Either by castration by accident or having the components removed forcibly."

"I see. What are the grounds for disqualification?"

"If anyone other than the nominee is harmed during the incident, the Award isn't awarded to the person. Of course, the Award is highly dubious, so people really aren't vying for it."

"Then how do people get nominated?"

"If they do something stupid to either cause them to die or otherwise be unable to reproduce, the story's submitted. From there, the committee or something like that looks into the report. After that is in the committee's hands."

"Then I guess Scorponok would both be considered and disqualified for a Darwin Award. Disqualified for attacking and destroying Tony's Patrol group. Considered for facing off against Arbalest and losing."

"Exacto." Smiling back at Tony and kissing him, Mei can't help but sigh happily into his mouth. Just before she feels an unfamiliar twinge.

"Uh-oh." Clamping her hands over her mouth after handing Annabelle to Lennox, Mei dashes to the bathroom and empties her stomach. When she's done, she weakly gets up, asking even more weakly, "Is this what being pregnant is like?"

"I'm afraid so, Mei." As Sarah kneels down to help her, she goes on. "I take it your Sensei never gave you or Yu Lan the 'talk' regarding pregnancies."

"He did say something about pregnancies, but he would always hedge about the details. Probably because he never really understood it. But, in short, he told us to never get pregnant while seducing the enemy. Any time we'd seduce, we were to have the men pumping us pull out and spill their loads onto our bellies."

Giving Sarah a smile, she adds, "I'd always wondered what it was like. To feel it inside me. I'm sure Yu Lan would have been curious as well had she lived."

Smiling back, Sarah asks, "Do you regret it, Mei?" Mei's giggling has her giggling as well.

"No. I don't Mrs Lennox." After a minute, she adds, "Sarah."

"There you go." Giving Mei a smile, Sarah adds, "When you get done, come back to the kitchen. I'll have some crackers waiting for you."

"Crackers?"

"Yes. It's what I had when I was expectant with Annabelle my first few months."

"How did the Captain take the news?"

"He was very excited. I have to admit, I was excited as well. When she was born, he called me when he got word and told me he missed us both very much. When he first saw Annabelle on the monitor at his end, he was happier than I'd ever see him. Then Blackout attacked and the signal was lost. I'd never given up hope that Will was alive, but things did look very grim."

"I take it Blackout was a Decepticon as well."

"Yes. Ironhide told me of William's foolhardy stunt of riding a motorcycle and shooting Blackout several times with a grenade launcher loaded with sabot rounds. The F-22 Raptors handled Megatron until after they flew past. Sam then jabbed the Allspark into Megatron's chest. Right where his spark was. In the process, saving Optimus Prime's life."

"If Mithril had known about him, he'd have been given a commendation of some kind. Persevering against insurmountable odds and defeating the enemy. But Mithril was in the dark about the whole thing." Grinning, she then adds, "I think Sam would make a fine addition to the PRT or maybe even the SRT. If he'd be interested, that is."

"PRT? SRT?"

"Yes. Mithril's Tactical operations units. The Primary Response Team is Ground Infantry. The Special Response Team is Arm Slave Warfare. Together, they work like a SWAT unit of sorts." Thinking of Tony, she giggles and adds, "I think Tony would look good with a PRT badge as well."

"What team are you with, Mei?"

"The SRT. Call sign, Urzu 7. I have yet to get my ID number. But I'm confirmed to be Urzu 7." Looking down at her still-slender belly, she adds, "Once I come off of maternity leave, anyway."

"What will they have you doing until then?"

"Probably have me piloting a desk in the Tactical Division's office. I just joined up, after all."

"So, given the life you lived before and the one you're living now, which do you like the best?"

"The one I'm living right now." Giving Sarah a smile, she adds, "If I could have done anything differently, it would have been making contact with Mithril and becoming one of them. If Yu Lan had the opportunity, I'm sure she'd have joined as well. As she hated Leonard. Enough to the point of blindly charging at him."

"Was it because of his allegiance to Amalgam? Or was it something personal?"

"His allegiance, Sarah. After all, he was part of the group that destroyed our village in a war started by and profited from by them."

"Yeah. That must have been surreal, to work with the enemy without losing control."

"That's not all. I think Leonard suspected our true motives for being contracted assassins. So, he kept us at arm's length only. I can't help but feel he'd planned on killing us both upon Sensei's death. One of his Alastors killed Yu Lan in Tokyo in front of Kaname. He even had the nerve to insult Sousuke. Just because he never took the time to get to know him. After all, Sousuke had seen war ever since he was orphaned at eight years old."

Sarah can't help but gasp in horrified shock as Mei gets up, rinses out her mouth with mouthwash and exits the bathroom. "I'm needed in the bedroom with Tony. I'll eat some crackers later."

In an underground facility controlled by Amalgam, a technician is steadily taking notes as she walks around a still silver-colored form. It's head had been mostly destroyed, but it's body was reasonably intact. The form is so small, it could easily be judged as a frame for a robotic child.

It had taken quite a few bribes from Amalgam, along with favors, to obtain the form. It was supposedly sunk into the abyss with the other robotic aliens like it. Only Amalgam had other plans for it. It and others of it's kind.

As she finishes her notes, she takes a sip from a nearby beer bottle and grins maliciously before speaking with a German accent. "With the data from this tiny creature, Amalgam will once again roar with power. Such is the will of Mr Gold." Looking toward the form, she adds, "I can't help but wonder what your name was, little thing."

Gazing past it to another table, she goes on. "Your weapons will be analyzed and developed to benefit Amalgam greatly. We shall use your internal technology to raise a new era of global terror." Looking down onto the form again, she whispers, "When all is said and done, we'll just dispose of you as you'll be nothing more but an empty metal hull."

With that, the cruel woman walks away. Had she stuck around, she'd have seen the small form moving the remaining portion of it's head before bursting into an electronic scream.

In the distance, in the daytime, as it watches out over the highway around Tranquility, a black and white Saleen grumbles about playing 'Police' when all it really wants to do is hurt people. Next it knows, a familiar and long-missed voice comes through. But, sounding pathetically weak.

**'Barricade, help me.'**

** 'F****renzy? Frenzy, where are you? Talk to me, little buddy.****'**

**'Can't talk long. Too weak. Not much Energon to sustain spark.'**

**'****Once I find you, I'll give you all the Energon I possibly can. Just speak to me.****'**

**'Amalgam. Find Amalgam.'** In an instant of desperation or perhaps stupidity due to loss of Energon, the weak voice of Frenzy adds, **'Get Autobot help. Avenge me.'** With that, Frenzy's transmission ends. And Barricade finds himself worried.

**'****Frenzy? Frenzy? FRENZY!****'** In a fit of rage and anguish, Barricade does the one thing he swore to himself he'd never do. **'****This is Barricade to any Autobots near me! I repeat! This is Barricade calling for any Autobots near me! I have an emergency!****'**

**'****This is Optimus Prime, Barricade. What's your emergency?****' **

** '****I just heard from Frenzy. He's with some people named Amalgam. Optimus, he sounded so weak. I think his spark may have off-lined. He said he didn't have enough Energon to keep going. I need a favor. Even though we're enemies, I want a truce between us. At least just once, sir. You're the strongest and wisest Autobot I know on Earth, sir. I'll leave it up to you.****'**

**'****Let me get in touch with some people, Barricade. I'm sure the SECDEF knows who Amalgam is, along with**** who can deal with them.'**

**'Understood, sir. Barricade ending transmission.'** Once he ends communication, Barricade transforms and clenches his right hand into a fist before roaring out. **"I swear, Amalgam, if Frenzy's spark is off-lined, you will answer to me! Do you hear me, Amalgam? You will answer**** to me****!"** Transforming back into the Saleen, Barricade peels out onto the highway, intending to do some work of his own into finding out more about 'Amalgam'.

For to him, it's deeply personal. As he roars along the highway, his lights flashing furiously, he thinks, **'Yeah, Frenzy may have been annoying. But dammit, he was my friend!'** Remembering Ironhide and his family nearby, Barricade makes his way to the Lennox home. Along with come across a familiar yellow Camaro he knows all too well.

Meanwhile, Yu Fan and Tony are walking outside when Tony sees the Topkick and chuckles as he shakes his head. 'Man, that dream was something else. I could honestly swear that truck's watching over us!'

"Something wrong, Tony?" As he turns to his wife, he can't help but gaze into her blood red eyes, causing her to blush. "What?"

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are, Yu Fan?" The blush goes even redder as Yu Fan giggles with affection.

"Not since last night, Tony." Grinning when he wraps his arms around her, she asks, "Are you making up for lost time?"

"Oh yeah." Without any further words, Tony seals his lips to Yu Fan's, causing her to moan sensually into his mouth. When they separate, he says, "That's how beautiful you are, honey. That's all I can safely do for now because I can't help but feel we've got a case of eyes all over us." Next thing he knows, she seals her lips to his.

As the couple lip-locks, Ironhide can't help but feel a familiar signature come up. If not two. One friendly, one not friendly. Sure enough, he picks up a yellow Camaro with black stripes being closely followed by a black and white Saleen Mustang. When the Camaro stops, two young people step out of it and can't help but stare at the young couple.

Switching to internal communications, Ironhide says, **'Barricade, Bumblebee, this is not a good time for a fight!'**

**'I agree, Autobot. Which is why I'm not here to fight. For now.'** As he observes the couple kissing, he can't help asking, **'Are your humans that way too, Autobots?'**

**'Ugh, you won't even believe the number of times Lennox and his mate had performed their intimacy rites in my bed. Their liquids may not be corrosive, but it's still disgusting.'**

**'Sam and Mikaela had 'christened' my driver's seat one night at the lookout point and intend to do my back seat tonight. Whatever 'christening' means, that is.'**

**'Ugh, your humans are as bad as Lennox and his mate, Bumblebee. How about you, Barricade?'**

**'No. I've never had a fleshling defile my inner components, Autobot.'** Seeing they're still kissing, he can't help but curiously ask, **'****How can they even breathe during a rite of this duration?'**

**'I think they use their olfactory sensors.'** Seeing them finally separate from the kiss, Ironhide checks his timing processors and finds himself impressed. **'They kissed for 1500 Cybertronian cycles. If they were holding their breath, that is. I'm not sure if they were or not, though.'**

As she breathes from the long kiss, Yu Fan can't help but smile at Tony as she lovingly caresses his cheek. Without thinking clearly, as she's still buzzed from the kiss, she starts pulling Tony toward Ironhide.

"What's going on, honey?"

"Tony, I'd like you to meet someone. But, I want you to promise me something."

"Okay."

"Good. Whatever you do, promise me you won't freak out. Not even a little."

Taking a deep breath, he replies, "I promise, Yu Fan, that I won't freak out."

Turning toward Ironhide, she sees a yellow Camaro and the Saleen parked with the Topkick before ironing her resolve. When she gets to Ironhide, she goes to behind Tony and prepares to hold him tight in case he's unable to keep his promise.

"Okay, where's the guy I'm supposed to meet at?"

**"Right here."** With that, Ironhide transforms, with Bumblebee and Barricade right behind. Not knowing what to make of what's going on at that particular moment. Looking down at Tony, he says, **"Hello, Private First Class Tony Reynolds.**** I'm Ironhide.****"**

"Hello." His voice starting to shake, he asks, "How's it going, Ironhide?"

**"It's going well. Your wife's an interesting specimen. As are you."**

"Yeah. I'd say we are." Seeing the others with him, he asks, "Who're they?"

**"The Camaro's Bumblebee and the Saleen Lennox told you about is Barricade. The two young humans with Bumblebee are Mikaela Banes and Sam Witwicky."**

"Ah. Nice forms, guys." Turning around to face Yu Fan, he sees her giving him a worried look. As he'd started shaking. "I hope I did you proud, honey. I didn't freak out one bit."

"No, you didn't freak out." Wrapping him in her arms, she feels him slump into unconsciousness. As she gently lies him down, she can't help but giggle at his crinkly smile. 'He's just so cute!'

**"Disgusting. Why didn't you slag him? He's pathetically weak, female!"**

"You wouldn't begin to understand, Decepticon. Now what are you doing here?"

**"I won't answer until you answer. Why not slag him and find a new mate?"**

"Are you high, Decepticon? Do you not see why I can't kill him? It's because I love him. I'm going to bear his children and they'll have the one thing my sister and I were so cruelly denied. Like Lieutenant Sagara was denied."

**"What were you denied, fleshling?"** A voice Barricade had never expected sounds off.

"They were denied a happy childhood, Barricade. She, her sister and Lieutenant Sagara."

Curious, Ironhide asks, **"Who's Lieutenant Sagara, Captain Lennox?"** Yu Fan takes the opening to reply.

"Lieutenant Sagara is my new Field Commanding Officer in Mithril's SRT."

**"So you'll be facing off with Lieutenant Sagara against Amalgam when you come off of maternity leave, Mei?"**

"Correct, Ironhide." Next thing she knows, Barricade steps toward her and leans down.

**"Where can I find Lieutenant Sagara and Mithril?"**

"By now, he and his wife are back home from their honeymoon. As for Mithril, it has no national ties. Why do you want to know?"

**"I intend to go after Amalgam for hurting Frenzy!"**

"How do you know Amalgam had done it, Barricade?"

**"He managed to communicate w****ith me until I lost contact****, Captain Lennox. I fear the worst."**

** "Why would this 'Amalgam' bunch want Frenzy, though?"**

"Cybertronian technology is much like Black Technology, only more advanced, Bumblebee. If Amalgam was able to blend the two technologies together, they could start new and more sophisticated terror attacks." Lennox, Sam and Mikaela can only gasp in horror before Mei goes on.

"I know what it's like, to lose a loved one to Amalgam. My sister and I lost our village when Amalgam started a civil war there. Yu Lan died when she attacked a member of Amalgam's inner circle. I nearly perished fighting against the madman Gates. If Amalgam was able to obtain technology from your world, it could bring about the end of the world. And they wouldn't even know it."

"So what's the idea, Yu Fan?"

"I can contact the West Pacific Ocean Fleet Base for Mithril and tell them we have a crisis involving Amalgam. I'm convinced Captain Testarossa has been fully briefed on the Autobots and Decepticons."

Barricade only has one reply for the lithe former assassin. **"Thank you, human. But, may I ask a favor of you?"**

"Yes."

**"When you**** and Mithril ha****ve ended their plan, I want you to be the one that retrieves Frenzy's form.**** If any remains of him are ever found, that is. I also request permission to hurt them."**

"That'll be up to my Commanding Officers for the latter. As for the former, it'll be my pleasure to recover anything that remains of Frenzy."

"What about Garfunkle's family? Aren't you going to interrogate them?" Yu Fan turns her head toward Sam's voice and shakes her head 'no'. "Why not?"

"It'd be too soon for an interrogation, Mr Witwicky. Even more, I highly doubt the man's own family knew about his double life as head of Amalgam."

Five days later, in NYC, Simon Garfunkle is remembered. Richard and Cynthia Reese go to the public memorial, given his corpse had been cremated as per his final instructions. With Cynthia wearing black and Richard wearing his NYPD blues with Captain's shield, they make their way to just diagonal from her own family.

Lisa Garfunkle can't resist the urge to snort in contempt at her own daughter having the nerve to show up at the memorial with her husband. Three of her five sons are with mixed emotions at best while the other two are downright contemptuous about the happy couple.

The memorial service is elegant, with the great Rev Jesse Jackson doing the eulogy at the request of the church Deacons. His voice resounding, Richard and Cynthia can't help but be moved as the great Rev extols all about the good works Simon Garfunkle had performed with his life.

Back at the remnants of the Garfunkle family, Lisa glares hatefully due to the fact that Simon had refused to do the one thing she'd wanted him to. She'd tried getting the best lawyers that money could hire to override her husband's will, but was told repeatedly that if the will wasn't changed by him prior to death, it couldn't be done after his death. Her retort?

_"That's what they're doing for the dead bimbo's brat in California right now! The little brat may not have been on there, but the lawyer she was with is trying to change that!"_

_ "That's a different case. At the time, she wasn't expecting to have another child and intended to leave everything to her son. When he died unexpectedly, she was so deeply in shock and mourning, she didn't think about amending the will."_

_ "But, still, can't you use that as a basis? I don't want her to get a thing!"_

_ "Mrs Garfunkle, using this office to fuel your vendetta against your daughter is appalling. Now, you got two choices. One, you either calm down and understand there's nothing we can do. Two, you can leave this office."_

_ "I'll take the second option. I don't understand why Simon had you on retainer to begin with."__ Sniffing proudly, she added, "We shan't do business any further, Mr Ryan."_

_ "I have no problems with that, Mrs Garfunkle. We could do without your amusing antics quite well as we have other clients that amuse us."_

_ "Well, I never!" With that, Lisa Garfunkle left the office of Ryan and Schubert._

Maintaining her hateful glare, Lisa can't help but think about how explicit Simon's will was. After all, Simon had written the will two months before Cynthia even met Richard. He had written it in hopes that Cynthia would be able to raise her family the way she was. He was quite surprised when she came home with a Police ESU Captain. As was Lisa. As in angered surprise for the both of them.

But, Simon soon saw his daughter was happy. And as he'd only wanted her to be happy, he never changed the will. No matter how much Lisa had told him to change it, he'd left the will as it was.

Losing 25 percent of the estate to Cynthia as the young woman was entitled to receive as per Simon's will was very unsettling to the woman. Especially because of the fact Cynthia had married into a lower income bracket.

Also gazing upon the couple is Cynthia's youngest brother, Kevin. Kevin had mixed feelings about the couple, and his feelings were even more confused because of what he'd overheard one night at the door of Simon's study.

_"I'm sure. Cynthia's happiness is my priority. No, I don't want Amalgam to even come near her or Richard. Spread the word to the Amalgam ranks. Richard Reese is off limits. If any harm befalls him, I will have your head on a pike!__ I don't care if he is a Police Captain! I don't care if you dislike Police! If he makes my daughter happy, then that's all that matters to me." After listening briefly, Simon went on._

_ "No, I don't think he can be bought off. Nor do I think he'll 'play ball'. Look, just forget about Richard and concentrate on Mithril as to how to defeat that infernal bunch of do-gooders. I know Team Hawk and Mithril, along with Metro's guardian angel, trashed the Sho-Da-Kah and nailed Osama bin Laden. Look, just get all the remaining Sho-Da-Kah operations under Amalgam control and keep them under wraps." Simon then bitterly chuckled and sighed._

_ "No, Cynthia knows nothing of my involvement with Amalgam or about me being Mr Gold. And she doesn't need to know. Got it? Good. No, no, no. You're not listening. Stay away from my daughter and Richard Reese if you wish to stay healthy. Look, if I want him gone, then I'll tell you. For now, stay away from my daughter and the man that makes her happy." With that, Simon hung up the phone and Kevin walked away, his mind reeling with what he'd heard._

Snapping out of his flashback, Kevin makes his choice. Getting up from his seat, he inadvertently catches Lisa's attention.

"Kevin, what are you doing?"

"I'm going over to Cynthia and Richard to wish them well and show Cynthia I still love her like a brother should."

"You will do no such thing, young man. Now, sit back down. You have no place with commoners as they have no place with us. The crème de la crème of society."

"Funny. It seems Richard and Cynthia found a way. After all, opposites attract and you can't get any more opposite than that, Mother."

"That may be true, little brother, but those two are far too opposite." His hair slicked back, Howard Garfunkle scowls as he adds, "Cynthia belongs with the blue bloods, not blue collar trash like him." His twin brother, Stephen, nods in agreement before jumping in.

"Even more, she married a Police Officer."

"He's not just any cop, Stephen. He's a Captain in the elite ESU. That division is comprised of the best of the best the NYPD has on the force." Shrugging, Johnny Garfunkle adds, "Besides, Kevin's got a good point. If she's happy, we should be happy that she's happy. She's got a right to that, doesn't she, Bobby?"

"Yep. That she does, Johnny." Looking up at Kevin, he asks, "Want some company? I want to give her brotherly love as well. Who knows? We may even find some kind of common ground with Richard at least. Johnny, you want in on this?" Both brothers nod at Bobby and make their way. With Lisa yelling after them.

"You go over there and I'm cutting you from my will!"

As they walk over there, Johnny leans over to Bobby and asks, "How long do you think it'll take for her to calm down?"

"No idea. Kevin? How long do you think?" Kevin can only shrug before giving his reply.

"I guess two centuries, maybe two and a half." Both Bobby and Johnny groan before slapping their foreheads before Bobby interjects.

"We'll be dead and buried by that time."

"Yeah, but at least with a share of the estate from Dad's will, we'll be able to manage. We stand to get, what, about ten percent each?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right, Johnny. While Cynthia gets twenty percent. She always was his 'Little Princess'. Only his 'Little Princess' married a 'Knight'." Both brothers can't help but laugh at Kevin's wisecrack as they reach the couple.

Richard looks up and notices they have company before gently nudging his tear-shedding wife. When she looks, she sees her brothers and rises from her seat, with Richard joining her. Gazing fondly at her youngest brother, she opens her arms and beckons him in for a hug.

As the two siblings embrace in their grief, Johnny and Bobby both examine Richard's dress blues. "What's it like? Being in the ESU, Richard?" Bobby's question has Johnny and Kevin both interested.

As the service ends, Lisa Garfunkle and her two remaining sons walk to the family limousine, gazing scornfully at the cars that had been there as well. The white Ford Mustang GT, the green four-door Jeep Wrangler, the blue Chevrolet Corvette and the black Chevrolet Camaro.

Clearing his throat, Stephen remarks, "I can understand Richard's taste in cars, given his income level. But, why didn't John, Robert or Kevin at least buy Italian? Or even German?"

Rolling his eyes, Howard remarks, "You can never tell with those guys. I guess they didn't want to feel like connoisseurs of fine automobiles. They wanted to feel more 'down to Earth', as the term goes. At least Kevin had gotten the right idea by getting a late-model Corvette."

Walking to the limousine still, Lisa sees the chauffeur open the door and nods at him before he clears his throat.

"I take it any attempt to reconcile with your offspring is out of the question, Madam?"

"Yes." Looking over toward the others still standing together, she softly adds, "For now, at least. I need to let go and let them grow. Simon had always wanted them to find their path. Even if it included disobeying me, perhaps." Looking up at the chauffeur, she adds, "Thank you for caring enough to question me, Charles." Before the man can reply, Howard's voice pipes up.

"Shut it, driver. We don't need to hear any further lip from you. Just get us home so we can get on with our lives." Without any further words, Howard and Stephen clamber into the limousine and Lisa gives Charles a sad look before nodding for him to close the door.

Fifteen minutes later, upon arrival at the Garfunkle mansion, the brothers decide they're going to go for a drive in their Lamborghinis. As the Italian sports cars peel out of the driveway, they catch the attention of an idling Dodge Charger in NYPD colors. Knowing full well how strict the Police is regarding the speed limits, especially with the curves around the area, they take it easy and casually drive by.

As they pass the car, they see a red icon in the form of a face on it's front fender and can't help but feel as if they know that face. As the Charger sits outside the Garfunkle manor, it starts rolling. As it rolls, it bleats it's siren before completely leaving the area.

On the highway leading out of NYC, a Lamborghini Countach 5000, decked in NYSP colors, is sitting on the access ramp, running radar duty. Only this is no ordinary Lamborghini. And the Officer assigned to drive it knows it all too well.

"How's it feel to be up and running, Red Alert?"

**"It's acceptable, Michelle. I still can't believe you managed to convince your superiors to allow me to be dressed in your colors."**

30 year old Michelle Hubertson smirks as she replies, "Well, let's just say I have a very good reason for this. You see, this city has a pasta rocket problem. Two, in fact. A red Diablo and a yellow Gallardo. Any time those two are running, they're running hard and fast. I couldn't catch them in a standard Interceptor. So, I think if I have you decked in NYSP colors, I could even things out a bit."

**"Hmm, they sound like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Michelle. It could be them for all you know."**

"You knew them where you came from?"

**"Oh yes. Always looking to stir up trouble and have fun. They're also habitual pranksters, not intending to harm anyone."**

"Well, if it's them, then those two boys driving them are lucky no one's been killed." Before Red Alert can reply, the radar goes off. Reading triple digits. "Here they come, Red Alert. Let's see what you've got." Turning on the LED takedown lights on the roof, she speeds the Autobot down the rampto right behind the yellow Gallardo, which had fallen behind the Diablo.

As he drives his Gallardo, Stephen snarls as the Diablo pulls further ahead of him, not seeing the approaching NYSP Countach with push-bars coming up behind him. When it sounds it's siren, he looks behind in the rearview mirror, sees the takedown lights flashing, grins and hammers down even more.

'So the Smokey's got a pasta rocket too, huh? Okay, Smokey. Let's see what you got.' In the Diablo, Howard looks in the mirror after hearing the siren and scowls.

'When did they get a Countach? The State Police is woefully under-funded for such vehicles.'

Shrugging it off, he hammers down even more. But the car doesn't go faster. Instead, it just starts pulling over even though he's holding the wheel tightly. Right behind him, the Gallardo follows suit, with the Countach stopping behind both cars.

Grinning as she reaches for her door handle, Michelle smirks as she says, "I guess I was due to catch up to them with your help, Red Alert."

**"It wasn't me, Michelle. Look at the insignia on the left hand side of their back areas."** When she sees the same face on the spots as on the Countach's wheel, she shrugs it off and swings up the door.

"Then I guess I'll be the first to give a pair of Autobots a speeding ticket. Or should I just stick with the drivers?"

**"The drivers should be sufficient, Michelle."** As Michelle steps out of Red Alert, he gets a greeting communication from the two Autobots in front of him. **'Hello, boys. It's been eons.'**

**'Same here, Red Alert. You're looking good, for an old war horse. Nice duds.'**

**'Thank you, Sunstreaker. Right back at you. Sideswipe, when did you two arrive on Earth?'**

**'Last month. We'd have notified Optimus Prime of our arrival earlier, but then these two yokels "purchased" us and we started having so much fun.'**

As she approaches the two Lamborghinis, Michelle brings out her pen from her duty uniform and opens her citation book. Just as the Gallardo's door opens and the driver steps out. With the Diablo's driver following suit.

"Look, lady, why don't you just run along so we can go home in defeat?"

"It's Trooper Hubertson and not until I finish your citations. Once I'm done, you two can go home and sulk all you want." Looking up at the driver that had addressed her, she adds, "License, registration and proof of Insurance, please." Looking toward the other one, she says, "Same goes for you, sir."

Stephen can't help but be stunned at the beauty in front of him. Neither can Howard. Both brothers think, 'How can such loveliness be forced to something as mundane as Police work? It's a crime!' When Michelle doesn't hear footsteps moving, she gets deeply annoyed as she writes in her citation book.

"I do believe you have something I need to see, gentlemen. That would be your license, registration and proof of Insurance."

"I got something you need to see right here, sweet cheeks." As Stephen makes to grab her writing hand, he quickly finds himself on the ground. With his grabbing hand right behind his back.

"Do not touch me or even attempt it. Got it?" At his nod, she looks over toward Howard and adds, "The same goes for you, mister. Now, you've got two choices. One, you get what I tell you I need to see and we can go on our merry little ways apart from each other. Two, I cuff you both and have you charged with attempted assault and obstruction. Along with impounding your pasta rockets here. Now, what's it going to be?"

Five minutes later, both Howard and Stephen Garfunkle are chagrined as Michelle hands them their citations, a smirk in place. "Be sure to show up on time, brothers Garfunkle. If you don't show up, when the Judge issues a Bench Warrant for your arrest, I'll gladly volunteer to come after you. And I don't think you'll like the way I do so." With that, she walks toward the Countach when Stephen's voice comes up.

"Where'd you get that Countach from? I thought standard issue for State Patrol was the Interceptors and Chargers."

"That was before you started wreaking havoc trying to set new speed records. I was tired of you getting away from me when somebody could have been hurt. Since the cars are governed, I called an old friend of mine in Italy. He sent me this car, I asked the Commissioner about it and he agreed the Countach would be appropriate in your case. So, unless you're speeding, I highly doubt we'll meet again." With that, she gets back into the Countach, turns off her takedown lights and pulls away. Driving right at the speed limit.

As they watch the Countach drive away, Howard looks toward his brother and remarks, "I wonder if she has a sister."

"I don't know. One way to find out, though." Grinning at each other as they get back into their cars, Stephen says, "I feel the need." Howard nods his head before giving his reply.

"As do I." As one, they unite their voices.

"The need for speed." However, as they pull away, they find they can't go higher than the limit, which frustrates them both to no end. In unison, they yell out, "This sucks!"

Inside Red Alert, Michelle can't help but laugh in disgusted amusement as Red Alert tells her about the agreement he'd struck up with the Autobot twins. On days they'd be on duty, Red Alert would tell the twins; which happened that they were driven daily; and they'd speed past Michelle's post.

"Red Alert, are you trying to play matchmaker?"

**"Why would I want to make an incendiary device? Or even play with one?" **

"Not that kind, silly. Why do you want me to keep catching those two? I think I know why. It's because you think I'll get a crush on one of them. I know they were looking at me like a slab of meat they could easily bed. But, I'm not like that. At all."

**"Aren't females compatible with males, though?"**

"Not always, Red Alert. Sometimes, a couple is strong and can go the distance. Other times, not so much. Besides, those two bozos we pulled over? Their old man just kicked the bucket recently and his memorial service was today. They're probably just blowing off steam to calm down. By this time tomorrow, hopefully, they won't be driving like maniacs now that they know they can be caught up to now."

**"I see. What about the story you fed them? About me?"**

"Well, I had to tell them something. I couldn't very well tell them you're an alien robotic life-form that transforms. Even more, I couldn't tell them you'd made your way here to the States in a ferry while responding to your leader's call. Thinking of, does he know you're on Earth now?"

**"He does. I notified him during the cosmetic modifications your Department had made to me. He thought it would be good to have another Autobot Police car on Earth."**

"There's another Autobot disguised as a cruiser?"

**"Yes. Prowl. You'll probably see him in the city. He's wearing NYPD colors."**

"Cool. Hey, I got a friend in the PD. He's Captain of the ESU." With that, human and Autobot partner enjoy a casual conversation while rolling along the turnpike towards New Jersey.

Back at the Lennox home, Tony opens his eyes and sees his wife's face, her eyes closed in sleep and lips curled into a contented smile. It had been several days since he'd seen the Autobots and Decepticon and fainted from the shock. When he came to, Yu Fan assured him that it was normal for him in that situation. For him, it was simply too much, too soon. Especially after his narrow escape from death at Scorponok's claws.

Slowly sitting up, he unwittingly disturbs his wife's slumber. "Hmm, Tony, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Yu Fan. Just thinking about how I'd reacted to seeing Ironhide and the others."

"Yeah." Yu Fan's giggle has him snickering himself as she leans upward and drapes herself over his back. "But, like I said, it's simply too much, too soon."

"Yeah." Next thing the couple knows, the phone rings and Sarah picks up the line downstairs. Before saying the words that they'd dreaded will come.

"Yu Fan, Tony, the SECDEF wants to talk to you!" Rapidly covering their nude bodies with the nearest clothing possible, they exit the room and go downstairs. Sarah hands the phone to Tony and sits down.

"Mr Secretary, sir."

_"PFC, I just got word from our Mithril friends. They've agreed to the alliance among Autobots, Mithril and the Decepticon Barricade. But you'll be needing help. That's why I'm sending Warpath, Brawn and Private Thomas to Japan ahead of time__ to set up the meet point. Let me speak to Mei, please."_

"Yes sir." Handing the phone to Yu Fan, he adds, "He wants to talk to you, Mei."

"Understood." Accepting the phone from Tony, she gives him light lip-peck before speaking. "This is Mei."

_"Mei, it's against my better judgment considering your condition and all. Are you sure you want to see battle? Even though you'll be risking the fetuses within you?"_

"I'm sure, sir. If I change my mind, I can always take cover or stay behind. Whichever comes first."

_"Okay. Good luck to you, Mei."_

"Thank you, sir." Hanging up the phone, Mei turns to Tony and sees him wearing a concerned look on his face. "Tony?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, honey? If anything happened to you or the kids, I'd go to pieces thinking I'd failed you all."

Giving him a soft smile, she replies, "I'm sure, my love. Besides, we'll be watching each others' backs. I know you'll do what you can to keep me safe." Softly tugging on him, she adds, "Come. We must inform Ironhide the operation's a go and that he's needed to spread the word."

"Right." When the couple gets outside, they see a fully-transformed Barricade pacing nervously. "You know, on any other day, that'd look strange. Nowadays, not so strange." Barricade turns toward Tony, his red optics glowing hatefully.

**"Was the decision reached, human?"**

"Yes. The operation's a go. First though, we meet with Lieutenant Sagara, his wife and the other Autobots in Japan." Giving Tony a confused glance, Ironhide turns toward the lithe former assassin.

**"Why there?"**

"A hacker contracted to the NSA had tracked a faint transmission signal and traced it to Japan."

Ironhide nods as he begins transmitting. **'Ironhide to Optimus Prime. The operation's a go. We're to head for Japan, sir.'**

** '****I copy, Ironhide. Autobots and Decepticon, transform and roll out!'** With that, Ironhide transforms into his Topkick form while Bumblebee and Barricade transform into their vehicular modes.

In NYC, as Cynthia and Richard start their drive together in 'Shadow Runner', the car suddenly takes over. Taking itself onto a direction toward La Guardia Airport and freaking the couple out. The same fate befalls Kevin, Johnny, Bobby, Howard and Stephen just as they start their drives themselves.

On the turnpike, Michelle and Red Alert keep an eye out for speeders until Red Alert takes off on his own. With Michelle strapping in herself.

"What's going on, Red Alert?"

**"Just got a message from Optimus Prime. We've been mobilized. Be advised, Prowl's coming up behind us as well."** Next thing Michelle knows, she hears another voice speak.

** "Hey, Red Alert. Any idea where we're going or why?"**

** "I can tell you the where part, but the why I don't know myself, Prowl."**

** "I guess we'll find out then."**

Closing her eyes and smirking, Michelle leans back as far as possible and says, "Wake me when we get to where we're going, Red."

AN: Pretty wild, huh? My first Transformers story. Hope you liked it. MC


End file.
